Hostage
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto got captured by the Akatsuki but why is Sasuke there? What made him stay with his brother after everything they went through? What plans do the Akatsuki have for Naruto since they caught him? Why is Itachi so adamant about Naruto helping him get out of the mess he created for himself? Let's get all the answers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone**_

 _ **Enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto got caught by the Akatsuki and he was beyond pissed. He has been there for two weeks now and hasn't been found yet. He tried to escape three times so they sealed his chakra from him that led to him training physically instead and I think it is easy to say that he is very pent up and angry at the moment.

"Itachi you should let me go in there and talk to him. Maybe I can get him to calm down at least." Sasuke said staring into the room where they had Naruto.

He wanted to help his friend; but he also wanted to help the Akatsuki.

"He is not in the listening mood Sasuke and not only that but he doesn't even know you're here. It has been three years for you two since that day." Itachi said staring at the blonde.

"He thinks I am with Orochimaru but if he knows I am here with him then maybe just maybe he will be calmer," Sasuke said.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What are you going to do if he attacks you?" Itachi asked.

"He doesn't have his chakra Itachi," Sasuke said.

"I think it might be a good idea if he goes in there to at least calm him enough for him to hear our proposition," Pein said as he and Konan walked in the room.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked worry clear on his face.

"I'm positive," Pein said and threw the keys to Sasuke. "Don't let him out though. If you need anyone to help you Itachi will be out here." Pein said and walked out of the room.

"Damn it," Itachi mumbled.

In reality, Itachi wanted to get out of this situation but his brother believed in what Pein was planning. He just hoped that Naruto wouldn't fall for that bullshit as Sasuke did. Itachi was happy to be with Sasuke but not happy at the same time because he stopped him from going to Orochimaru all those years ago that now he was being manipulated by not Orochimaru but Pein. He had to make sure Naruto didn't fall for it too. If Naruto fell for it too he was sure that the three of them were as good as dead.

"I'm going in," Sasuke said going to the door. "Lock the door behind me," Sasuke said tossing the keys to his brother.

Naruto looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Why was Sasuke here?

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked shock evident in his voice.

"My brother stopped me from going to Orochimaru's hideout that day," Sasuke said no further explanation given.

"Okay and I thought you wanted to kill him?" Naruto dragged out still sitting on the floor staring at his friend who was by the door not making a move to come near Naruto.

There was a reason Naruto was the most unpredictable ninja of the leaf and that's because he plans things to an extent where it will make you suffer later. No one here knew Naruto like Sasuke but Sasuke knew that tidbit about his friend didn't change. Sasuke sat by the door but kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time. He didn't even want to blink in Naruto's presence.

Sasuke couldn't believe what three years did to his best friend. He even found himself wondering what Sakura looked like. He shook that thought off though and focused on his best friend.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sasuke asked like they were in a casual situation.

"What the fuck do you mean? I am locked in a cage and you are here." Naruto growled out irritated his eyes turning red.

Itachi was shocked Naruto could still access some of the fox chakras.

"I thought they said your chakra was sealed," Sasuke said noticing his eyes standing up.

"It is sealed but that doesn't mean my eyes can't change when I'm irritated," Naruto said leaning up.

"I am here because they asked me to tell you that they only want to give you a proposition. I felt the need to come in here because we're friends and I figured you would trust me enough to know I won't let anyone hurt you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke the last time I saw you, you told me that this bond was severed and you put your Chidori in my heart. So, excuse me for not believing you won't let anything happen to me. I want to know why you're here that is the only way I will trust you." Naruto said standing up gesturing between the two of them.

"Okay I will tell you but you first at least have to listen to Pein's proposition I promise I will be in the room with you," Sasuke said.

"Nope," Naruto charged at Sasuke but nothing happened because Itachi was in the room before he could even land a hit.

"Sasuke out now!" Itachi said and Sasuke left the room.

When he attacked Naruto the last time a lot of the reason was because of the curse mark but now that it was under control he was better. He understood why Naruto was being a skeptic especially being with one of the legendary Sanin as his teacher.

Sasuke left out the room but couldn't help but look back feeling sad that his best friend couldn't see past his past transgressions.

"What the hell did you do to Sasuke?" Naruto growled as Itachi pinned him against the wall.

"I only saved him from going to Orochimaru's and being a traitor of the Leaf," Itachi said harshly pushing Naruto to the wall.

"What do you care what he does? You're the reason why he did it." Naruto hissed out as he tried to push Itachi off him.

"I know that but that's not your business right now," Itachi said struggling to restrain Naruto against the wall.

"Itachi," Pein said through the intercom.

Itachi growled low so no one but Naruto could hear. Naruto glanced at Itachi and for that moment both eyes met each other feeling how the other was feeling.

"Just listen to what he has to say," Itachi said pulling away.

Naruto grabbed his arm but no one could see it just looked like Itachi was fixing himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki I want to help the shinobi universe but I need you to do it," Pein said.

"You mean you need the Kyuubi, not me," Naruto growled out his teeth going long and his eyes red.

"Well yes and no we need both of you," Pein said making Naruto scoff. "Are you going to join us or are we just going to kill you?" Pein asked.

Naruto went into his mindscape to talk to Kurama. He became really good friends over the time he spent with Jiraiya. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Kurama just like Kurama wasn't going to let anything happen to Naruto.

"What do I have to do? What are you going to use me for? I need to know these things to make a decision." Naruto said.

"We would need you to give up the nine tails willingly because we can't get it out after what the fourth did to the seal." Pein started only to be cut off by Naruto.

"That will kill me anyway so no. If it is going to get me killed either way just kills me." Naruto said as Itachi pushed against him.

"We only need the nine tails out of you for a short amount of time then we will put him back in. Sasuke can agree to that." Pein said.

"What makes you think I trust anybody here after everything that has happened?" Naruto asked his head turning slightly only to come face to face with Itachi.

"Fine you can't trust any of us. How about if we tie your life to one of our ninja's?" Pein asked.

"Who will it be?" Naruto asked tilting his head back.

"I will do it," Itachi said before anyone could respond.

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed. "Brother you don't need to do this I can do it. He's my friend anyway." Sasuke said coming back into the room.

"I am doing it," Itachi said firmly.

"Fine, I accept only Itachi," Naruto said.

"Okay," Pein said and Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"But..." Sasuke started irritated.

"I am doing it Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I said so now go to your room," Itachi said pushing off of Naruto.

Naruto leaned against the wall for a short period of time then turned around to look at Itachi.

"So why am I really here? Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"You heard from Pein," Itachi answered.

"That's not why YOU brought me here," Naruto said.

"Because Pein told me to," Itachi said.

"I will not help or work with you if you don't tell me what is going on," Naruto said turning his head.

"Hn, you won't have a choice you already agreed to be paired up with me," Itachi said.

"You think I can't argue over this fact. I can always tell Pein that I want Sasuke instead of you. I am willing to bet you he will let it happen." Naruto said.

"You wouldn't," Itachi said glaring at Naruto.

"Yes, I would because I am not dealing with you being this way. I figured out what that connection shit means and I would prefer to do it with someone I trust even if they're an asshole." Naruto said.

"I don't trust Pein putting you and Sasuke together so I chose to put my life on the line," Itachi answered.

"That's not what I asked but I will take it for now," Naruto said lying down.

"I will see you tomorrow Naruto be ready to be marked," Itachi said leaving the room.

That was the end of that conversation. Itachi knew what Naruto wanted but he wasn't willing to give that up just yet so he needed to keep quiet as much as possible.

"Itachi," Sasuke said coming up to him.

"Yes, little brother?" Itachi asked turning toward his brother.

"Why didn't you let me be Naruto's connection?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you value Naruto's life?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Then he is safe with me," Itachi said.

"I don't get what you mean," Sasuke said.

"Do you trust me?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah of course," Sasuke answered.

"If you had to choose who do you trust more me or Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke said honestly.

"Then trust me when I say he is safest with me," Itachi said.

"Fine, I will let it go," Sasuke said and followed his brother to their room.

The next day was like a big wall of fire. Naruto didn't want to talk to Sasuke at all he refused to even look at him.

"Why is he refusing me so much?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Because he probably feels like your brainwashed or something," Itachi said then glanced at Naruto who was on the table to get linked to Itachi then back at his brother. "Or he probably feels betrayed by you," Itachi said and at that moment the link was starting and had both men screaming.

Itachi felt pain before but this was excruciating more than he thought it would be. Naruto was better off because he was used to the pain he was always getting from people. Kurama was taking the majority of the pain from Naruto that he stopped screaming but Itachi just kept on. The screams only stopped when the link was complete.

"That fucking sucked," Naruto grumbled as they released him from the table.

He stayed on the table though because he couldn't move right away. He didn't really know what the link was going to do to connect him and Itachi.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **how can I help ease his pain so I don't feel that too?" Naruto asked.**_

 **"Go and heal him how that old hag taught you,"** **Kurama** **said.**

Naruto got up as much as he could he was about to trip but Sasuke prevented that.

"Don't touch me," Naruto said smacking away the hand that tried helping only reaching Itachi's bed.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked not opening his eyes because he was trying to control the pain radiating to his body.

Naruto didn't say anything and just put his hands on Itachi and started to heal him. It shocked everyone in the room but the person it shocked the most was Itachi. He felt the warm chakra covering his body making him feel better more than better he felt great better than he did before. He never felt like this even when he was at his full health.

"Are you feeling better now?" Naruto asked.

Itachi opened his eyes and Naruto could see the surprise and shock in his eyes.

"What? I know how to heal people but my healing people is a little different." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"You took all the pain away," Itachi said getting up slowly.

"Yeah and?" Naruto asked.

Itachi didn't know what to say to that.

"Someone takes me back to my cell," Naruto said before he could get questioned more.

"I will take you back." Sasuke offered.

"Anyone but him," Naruto said adamantly about not being by Sasuke.

"I will take him," Kisame said grabbing Naruto by his arm.

Sasuke for the first time since being here was really discouraged about being here.

"Don't worry Sasuke he will come around," Pein said walking out the other door.

"No, he won't," Sasuke whispered.

"I think your right," Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if he was going to be over it he would be by now," Itachi said.

"I know, but what can I do for him to talk to me again?" Sasuke asked.

"He's your friend Sasuke I don't know what he would want," Itachi said.

"Ramen, he would want Ramen," Sasuke said running out of the room.

Itachi was left alone in the room thinking about everything he just went through and everything he has gone through since being here with Sasuke. He could honestly say he was exhausted and wanted to go home. Does he even have a home anymore?

'Things are getting complicated more.' Itachi thought to himself as he walked to his room.

Naruto, on the other hand, was planning and he was glad that they took him around without blindfolding him because he got a good description of what some of the areas looked like. He was going to get out of here if his life depended on it and he was going to get both Uchiha's out with him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _This is another ItaNaru but it won't be right away._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **lara5170: That isn't my type of thing. At the moment though neither of the two really like each other. Sasuke doesn't like Naruto like that either.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: At this point, that's not how Naruto feels he just doesn't trust how he is acting because it isn't like the usual Sasuke who he knew before Sasuke went away.**_

 _ **Ita1412: Yes Sasuke knows the truth because Itachi wanted to keep him away from Orochimaru. No Madara or Obito, in this case, isn't manipulating Pein. I kind of haven't decided what to do with him yet because he is alive. Pein is the real leader this time and he is a lot more involved.**_

 _ **Hime-Kim Uchiha: Yeah because that is the only thing that can actually get Naruto talking.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you I really appreciate that.**_

 _ **sparkling red: You know what I did notice that a lot of my new stories are this pairing. I don't know what it is that is getting me.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto walked around the room he was held in for at least three days without anyone coming to talk to him. Kisame brought him food but other than that no one came to see him and it was starting to annoy him.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ITACHI!?" Naruto screamed annoyed hitting the window.

Pein was outside the window amused just watching Naruto as Naruto through the glasses he had in the room at the walls. It was obvious he was getting impatient and annoyed.

"Itachi I think you should go in there," Pein said with a chuckle.

"I don't want to at the moment," Itachi said walking out the room.

"If you don't we will send your brother in there to talk to him and we don't really know how that will work out," Pein said following him.

"Go ahead," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders and walking down the hall out of sight.

"Sasuke you can go in and talk to him," Pein said walking out the room.

Sasuke wanted to go in there but he wasn't sure what the result of going in there would be.

"AT LEAST SEND SOMEONE IN HERE TO TALK TO ME! OR LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Naruto screamed kicking the door and window.

Naruto stopped kicking when the door was starting to open. He backed up but stayed close to the door. He was actually surprised to see Sasuke walk into the room.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"You said you didn't care who came in here as long as you had someone to talk to," Sasuke said shutting the door.

"Good point I did say that," Naruto said walking to sit down in the corner of the room. "So Sasuke when do they plan on using me?" Naruto asked shocking Sasuke.

"I don't know yet, I guess Pein is waiting to make sure your connection to Itachi is in full effect," Sasuke explained.

'I shouldn't tell them that it is and that I can feel Itachi avoiding me now. That fucking bastard,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Do you know what the connection does to us?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke was shocked but excited to finally talk to his best friend.

"From what Pein told Itachi and me is that you can link to each other's emotions and that your lifelines are tethered together. For example, if he was injured he could basically leech off your life force to make sure he survives enough to make it help." Sasuke said.

"Then why won't they let me out?" Naruto asked tilting his head back.

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

Naruto brought his head back down and stared at his friend.

"Sasuke what happened to you? Why are you here? What happened between you and your brother?" Naruto asked.

"..." Sasuke didn't really know what to say.

He wanted to be honest and tell Naruto what Konoha did to his family but he didn't want to upset Naruto any more than he already was.

"Will, you at least tell me something?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Yeah," Sasuke asked.

"Are they forcing you to be here?" Naruto asked.

"No, they're not," Sasuke answered.

"Can I trust you to not get me killed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you can trust me," Sasuke answered.

"What is the difference from now and before?" Naruto asked.

"The curse mark was controlling me and making me power hungry you don't have to worry about it anymore," Sasuke said.

"What happened between you and Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"There... are some things that are better left unsaid," Sasuke said softly.

"Does it have anything to do with the reason you didn't just come back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke cringed but nodded his head.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me and I will listen. You have always been my friend and I want you to know that." Naruto said. "But you're an idiot," Naruto said whacking Sasuke in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious then took the keys and left out the room.

Naruto thought for a split second that maybe he should take Sasuke but then he didn't think it was a good idea while trying to escape. While Naruto sneaked around, he found himself getting annoyed at not being able to find his way out. Just as he was about to make it out of the hideout someone slammed him into the wall face first.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Itachi asked in a low voice.

"Come on Itachi just let me go," Naruto reasoned.

"Why should I do that?" Itachi asked.

"Because I am already attached to you what good is locking me up?" Naruto asked with a snarl.

"He's right Itachi, what good is locking him up?" Pein asked coming toward them down the hall.

"Because Konoha is looking for him," Itachi said seeming annoyed because he knew this was working the way Pein wanted it to but it was also working in his favor.

"Good point, why don't you let him go with Sasuke and you and Kisame watch from the sidelines in secret? Or is that a problem?" Pein asked.

"Fine," Itachi said shoving Naruto into the wall than getting off of him.

"I am really getting sick of this game you're playing," Naruto said looking directly at Pein.

It shocked Itachi and Pein but they covered it well. Naruto walked back inside the tunnels toward where Sasuke's chakra was until Sasuke ran at him trying to kick him in the chest.

"How dare you chop me in the neck!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at Naruto.

"Come on we're going back to Konoha," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"We're going to say you found me after I snuck away from the Akatsuki and you nursed me back to health. We'll just say that you were in hiding and sensed my chakra." Naruto explained.

"But?" Sasuke started but one look from Itachi shut him up. "Fine," Sasuke said and walked toward his area with Naruto following him.

'Good plan,' Naruto said as he makes brief eye contact with Itachi.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Naruto, I know you can hear me," Itachi said as he entered the room quietly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he leaned up.

Itachi moved toward him and lay down next to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I... just trust me when I tell you this," Itachi said.

"Tell me why your brother is the way he is and I will consider trusting you," Naruto said turning to look at Itachi.

"Nothing is wrong with him I just told him what really happened that night with my family. I can tell you all that later but right now I have a plan and I need you to help me get through it." Itachi said.

"What is the plan?" Naruto asked.

Itachi started to explain what he wanted Naruto to do and how he wanted Naruto to act. He needed Naruto to make it seem like no one has talked or visited him in a while. He needed to attack Sasuke but act like it wasn't intentional and then he needed to get caught again. Pein needed to be under the impression that he was in control.

(Flashback End)

* * *

The plan was set in motion the same night of the two getting linked together. Itachi didn't know if the plan would work or not but at least Naruto made it believable. Naruto didn't think the plan would work but with how Sasuke reacted and not telling Sasuke was the best idea the two came up with.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to get out of here it's not like they need me now anyway and not only that but they need someone to watch over me," Naruto said.

"Then why don't they send Itachi with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Itachi is the one that kidnapped me and he is a wanted criminal and you're not," Naruto said.

"That makes a lot of sense but he could watch you secretly," Sasuke said.

"Yeah he can but I am pretty sure Pein might make him go on other missions while we wait," Naruto said. 'This mother fucker has too many damn questions. Why can't he just take what is being given to him?' Naruto thought annoyed with his friend.

"Okay let's go then," Sasuke said getting out his bag and ready to go.

Sasuke honestly didn't want to go back to Konoha but his brother clearly wanted him to go with Naruto wherever he was going along with getting Naruto out of here. If Sasuke was being honest he kind of wants to see Sakura again so he was kind of excited to see what she looks like and has accomplished in three years.

"We will call you back in three months' time so be ready," Pein said as Naruto and Sasuke walked to the exit of the tunnels.

"Us too?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, you too," Pein said getting a nod from Itachi and Kisame.

"Under the moon while the setting sun into the stars in the dangerous fields of the humans and wolfs run." Naruto started singing a song that by no means made sense making everyone look at him. "What? I don't know lullabies or did you forget that I raised myself?" Naruto asked snippily.

Everyone just looked away from him ignoring the glare they got from him or the snippy attitude.

"IN the sun of the desert in the sandy banks of collecting souls and in the trees of the Konoha village." Naruto sang and then slowly started humming and skipped out the place with a smile.

Everyone once again was confused by what was being said but Sasuke followed him nonetheless.

"Sasuke before you go make sure you make it seem like you aren't watching him. You need to act normal in Konoha don't do anything compromising." Pein said getting a nod from Sasuke and then he walked away. "You two just supervise them, I don't know if Sasuke wants to help him get out of here but we need to make sure that Naruto doesn't escape we need the fox," Pein said trusting the wrong Uchiha.

"We understand," Itachi said smirking on the inside because this couldn't be going any better.

They left out the hideout and followed after Naruto and Sasuke.

"The trees are as high as the sky the trees are where my people dwell." Naruto sang.

"Oh, damn I don't think I can do this for three days," Kisame said.

"It is only two days," Itachi said.

"Still," Kisame said.

"The trees KEEP MY PEOPLE HIDDEN!" Naruto sang screaming the end.

Sasuke was laughing and he couldn't help it while Kisame was getting mad.

"Shut the damn kid up already," Kisame snapped.

"Naruto can you please stop singing songs that don't make sense," Itachi said hiding a chuckle.

"Okay," Naruto said then started singing a song that he actually knew. "The wheels on the bus go around and round, round and round." Naruto sang out loud.

"I'm going to kill him," Kisame said pulling out his sword.

"Calm down, if you want you can wait here while we go ahead," Itachi said.

"Just meet up with you later?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, be behind us though just not in hearing distance," Itachi said trying not to laugh.

"I can stop singing if you want me to?" Naruto said in a way that made Kisame angry.

"I am going to hit him," Kisame said.

Itachi sighed and then glared at Kisame.

"Okay calm down," Kisame said holding his hands up.

Kisame jumped back at least twenty feet. Then Itachi looked at Naruto with a glare but it didn't do anything because Naruto just shrugged his shoulders to it and continued on. They walked toward the village until it became night time and then set up camp. Naruto didn't want to wait but he couldn't help it.

"Itachi I have an idea," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke and I can go in my toad back to the village and you two can catch up," Naruto said.

"I think that's a good idea," Kisame said.

Itachi glanced to where Kisame was and had to hold back a chuckle again.

"I..." Sasuke started.

"It's okay Sasuke we'll be in the village together so no matter what happens I will be there," Naruto said.

Naruto didn't know the truth but he could tell that Sasuke was uncomfortable with going back to Konoha but he couldn't leave Sasuke at the Akatsuki headquarters. Itachi was thankful at the moment because of Naruto and everything Naruto was doing for Sasuke.

"Your right," Sasuke said.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around," Naruto said with a bright smile that made Sasuke relieved.

"I guess we're going with your plan then," Sasuke said shaking his arms.

"Okay, Itachi I need you to go to where Kisame is and make it seem like you're coming after us," Naruto said.

"You are actually smart, aren't you?" Itachi said as he got up and quickly moved away from them.

"Yup," Naruto said as he summoned his toads.

"BOSS! We've been worried about you. Jiraiya was saying..." Gamakichi started.

"We don't have time for that right now. Sasuke and I have to get back to the village can you carry us in your mouth?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, jump in," Gamakichi said.

"Naruto do we really have to go in his mouth?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now get in before they catch us," Naruto said his eyes wide.

Gamakichi started to sense Kisame and Itachi coming toward them and swallowed Sasuke by grabbing him with his tongue and jumped away. They got to the village in two hours and when they got out of the toad's mouth Sasuke was very angry from being slimy.

"Why aren't you slimy?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because I got in without him using his tongue," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You fucking bastard," Sasuke growled out.

"They sense that we're here," Naruto said as he looked around.

He looked around and noticed they were in his apartment.

"Thanks, Gamakichi," Naruto said.

"I'm glad you're alright," Gamakichi said.

"You have to thank Sasuke for that," Naruto said.

"Thank you Sasuke," Gamakichi said.

"No problem," Sasuke said getting embarrassed and Gamakichi was gone.

"Oh, looks like Granny is coming straight here," Naruto said with a smile. "You have to hit me," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Hit me so I look at least bruised from getting away," Naruto said.

Sasuke punched Naruto and Naruto was having a problem not hitting back but he controlled it. Sasuke stopped when he felt Tsunade above them and pulled Naruto into the bathroom to take care of his wounds.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade came in the room with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Ow Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke started cleaning a wound.

"Sasuke?" Sakura and Kakashi were shocked.

"Hey Granny," Naruto said with a big smile.

Sasuke realized at that moment that Naruto was a fake. Not completely but some of Naruto was hidden behind that smile. He didn't judge him though because he knew that Naruto still had a good heart and knew Naruto would do everything to protect him.

"Yeah Sasuke's here," Naruto said with a smile his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you leave the village to find him?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I got kidnapped by Itachi and that fish guy," Naruto said not lying.

"How did you get away?" Tsunade asked.

"Well that's a funny story, they kept me in a cage and one of the times that they tried to feed me I knocked the guy out and escaped but they locked my chakra," Naruto said.

"Your chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah well, I have a little bit compared to what I usually have you should just say I don't have any at all," Naruto explained.

"I found him running away from Itachi and Itachi's partner and we escaped here." Sasuke chimed in.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked.

"Around," Sasuke said gesturing to the world.

"He found me and we got away because we got in Gamakichi's mouth and came here," Naruto said.

"Why didn't they kill you?" Tsunade asked.

"I heard them talking about not taking the tailed beast out of me until getting the other ones before me," Naruto said.

"So, we have time to find their hideout?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"Good, Gaara will be glad to know you're okay," Tsunade said.

Naruto smiled as he got treatment from his wounds.

"I got it," Sakura said taking over for Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"I am glad your back," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "Both of you," Sakura said starting to sob.

"I'm glad to be back," Sasuke said patting Sakura on the back.

Kakashi was happy to see all his students together again but there was something hidden between the two boys and he could tell that Naruto wasn't telling the whole truth. He wasn't sure if Naruto did it on purpose but he knew it. Naruto was a very skilled liar but he left himself open this time. What was the reason? Kakashi was determined to find out.

"You two get some rest then come to the Hokage tower tomorrow morning," Tsunade said giving the threesome alone time before questioning.

"Yes Granny," Naruto said happily.

Kakashi knew Naruto was happy to be home but he also knew that there was something being hidden. He will find out but for now, he was going to let them be happy around each other.

After Sakura went home Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other wondering how they were going to do this.

"Where am I sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

"You can sleep on the bed with me if you want," Naruto said.

"It's better than the floor," Sasuke said.

"We're going to be fine Sasuke," Naruto said like he was feeling what Sasuke was feeling.

"What are you connected to me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I can tell when something is bothering you and it's being back here that is bothering you," Naruto said.

"Yes and no," Sasuke said.

"Is it about your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what he is planning," Sasuke said.

"Well he will show himself to you eventually and then you will be able to take him out," Naruto said.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke said after getting the hint that someone was watching them.

"Just go to sleep," Naruto said.

That night they both got a peaceful sleep and couldn't help but feel comfortable about being home with each other.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I love where this story is going. If you think about it no matter where someone goes in the story someone is a hostage not the general term hostage but caged in from something.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yes he does but it isn't a for sure thing at the moment he is trying to save a few people and one of them happens to be his little brother.**_

 _ **Ita1412: I thought that part was especially funny to considering he really did grow up alone and it showed because he sang random things. He also did it to annoy the others.**_

 ** _MESSAGE TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES: I am sorry that I haven't been posting for the past couple of days I have been extremely busy. I moved quite recently so I wasn't writing but believe I will be getting all my stories moving again. I just so happened to start with this one. I am going to start working on the ones that were requested of me so hold tight my lovely readers it will soon come._**

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone**_

* * *

Itachi got to the village with Kisame two days later with a complaining Kisame on his hands which were starting to grate his nerves.

"Kisame why don't you go search for Sasuke he isn't by Naruto," Itachi said.

"What are you going to do?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to keep watch over Naruto," Itachi answered.

"Okay, I will be back later to do recon," Kisame said nodding off.

Itachi sat there for at least fifteen minutes before he went to Naruto's apartment. As he was coming up to Naruto's apartment Kakashi popped in front of the window.

"Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked as he drank his tea at the table where the third Hokage used to sit.

No one has ever seen Naruto that calm and composed in the blonde's whole entire life. So it was weird for even Itachi. It must have been the time he spent in a cell.

"What's going on with you?" Kakashi asked.

"What would you do if I told you I am a hostage even now in the village?" Naruto asked his head leaning on his arm.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked sitting across from Naruto.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know when the council is going to actually let me out of the village again. Let alone my own apartment," Naruto said tilting his head back.

"Naruto this is for your own safety," Kakashi said.

"Is it really?" Naruto asked looking skeptical.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Kakashi said.

"I am okay as much as I can be stuck in my apartment," Naruto said.

"We would let you out but there is a seal on you that we can't decipher without Lord Jiraiya," Kakashi said.

"I told you that I didn't know what it was and that the Kyuubi said it's not life-threatening," Naruto said.

"But it could force you to do something you usually wouldn't do," Kakashi said.

"You don't know that," Naruto defended.

"We don't know that and that's the problem. Naruto it was either this or the cells at the prison and we didn't want to do that to you." Kakashi said sighing.

"I guess here will do," Naruto said.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"Somewhere with Sakura catching up probably," Naruto said as he tilted himself on his chair rocking back and forth.

"I have a week mission to find Jiraiya and I wanted you to tell me anything you need to tell me before I go," Kakashi said giving Naruto a chance to admit that he was keeping secrets.

"Kakashi sensei you keep things a secret for the sake of someone else all the time, don't you? Like how you never told me who my parents were or how I had the nine tails in me you did that to keep me safe right?" Naruto asked.

"..." Kakashi was frozen in shock to have his statement twisted back at him.

"Just know that whatever I am not saying that it is for the good of the village and the people in it that I care about. For now, Kakashi sensei just trusts me enough to know that when I can I will tell you everything that happened to me while I was away." Naruto said.

"You give me your word," Kakashi stated.

"I give you my word and that is my bond," Naruto said making Kakashi smile then leave out the apartment in a wind of leaves.

Itachi jumped into the window when he felt Kakashi far away.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke was gone so I thought it would be fine for us to just talk and eat," Itachi said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"The plan," Itachi said.

"Okay, where do we start?" Naruto asked.

"We start by getting Kisame on our side," Itachi said.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about that I will settle it," Itachi said.

"If we're going to do this, I need to know something," Naruto said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I want to know why Sasuke didn't want to come back to the village," Naruto said staring Itachi right into his eyes.

Itachi averted his eyes not wanting to talk about that.

"You have to tell me that or I will blow the whistle to Sasuke about your plan of wanting to get out of the Akatsuki," Naruto said making Itachi glare at him. "I don't need to be a part of this Itachi so please just tell me to stop keeping whatever it is a secret from me," Naruto said his eyes softening for the first time toward Itachi.

Itachi was shocked by the expression Naruto gave him but then again, he wasn't because Naruto was really perceptive when it came to other people's feelings. Itachi pulled Naruto to the bathroom sitting against the door putting a boundary seal on the floor so no one could come in or hear what was being said in the bathroom.

"Listen I don't want to tell you what I'm about to tell you but I have to trust you and you have to trust me or we won't get anywhere. At this moment Pain is collecting the rest of the tailed beast. You being the last one the reason I tied myself to you is that he trusts me and not Sasuke and wouldn't hesitate to kill you and Sasuke. Now what you want to know is limited to if you really want to believe me or not." Itachi said looking at Naruto not wanting to tell him about his life.

"Go on," Naruto said soaking the information up like a sponge.

"Can I tell you bits and pieces?" Itachi asked.

"If it can answer my question yes," Naruto answered honestly.

"I was ordered to kill my clan," Itachi said shocking Naruto.

"What? By the third? Not by gramps can't be," Naruto said worriedly.

"No, not by him," Itachi said.

"By who then? Why would you even do it if he didn't order it?" Naruto asked.

"I thought he ordered it because I was told that he did but when I came back to tell him it was done, he said he never ordered it. After that, I was sent to the Akatsuki to see what they were up to and I made him promise to protect Sasuke." Itachi explained.

"Who told you to do it? Who ordered you to do it? I know they are still alive because Sasuke is still not okay with being here so tell me who it is," Naruto said.

"That I can't do until you help me with my most prominent problem," Itachi said adamantly about keeping his mouth shut.

"Fine, tell me what I need to do," Naruto said.

"I need you to get a message to Jiraiya for me," Itachi said.

"Jiraiya? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I am his informant for the Akatsuki," Itachi said.

"He knows about the truth?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Yes, he knows only a little bit. He doesn't know who ordered what he just knows that I was sent on a mission to the Akatsuki but other than Jiraiya no one knows who I am." Itachi explained.

"What is the message you need me to send?" Naruto asked.

"I know the location of the last three tailed beasts aside from you and I need him to get to them before it's too late," Itachi said.

"So, you want him to dodge Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I need no one else involved until I say," Itachi said.

"Can you make it seem like I am here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as long as you can make a clone that last longs enough for you," Itachi said.

"Okay, I need to get my toad here without alerting anyone," Naruto said.

"I'm going with you," Itachi said.

"That's fine but we need to do this quickly and get back before anyone notices," Naruto said.

Itachi sent a clone to Kisame to tell him that he was on a side thing to prevent Kakashi from getting Jiraiya because they were going to reveal the seal on Naruto and find out what it was for. Kisame took out the clone telling him okay that he will keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto.

"We're good to go," Itachi said as Naruto practically levitated from in the bathtub. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked but got ignored.

Naruto went into sage mode and then made a clone so it would be here just in case someone came. Itachi set up the Genjutsu and Naruto called Gamakichi back to him.

"Boss, what do you need?" Gamakichi asked as he was stuck in the bathroom.

"Sorry about this but can you take me to the old pervert?" Naruto asked with Itachi behind him.

"Why are you with the older Uchiha?" Gamakichi asked scared and worried for Naruto.

"Sorry Gama can you do this without questions because I don't want to lie to you about this just trust me enough to know that nothing will happen to me, you, or the old pervert but we got to make this quick," Naruto said his eyes gold.

"I trust you," Gamakichi said opening his mouth and Naruto walked inside.

"Do I have to go in there?" Itachi said.

"If you don't get in without help then you will be covered in slime from his tongue," Naruto said and that made Itachi hop in quickly.

Gamakichi was gone quicker than anyone had time to think and they were landed in a bathhouse.

"Why am I not shocked?" Naruto said as he came out the toad's mouth.

"Call me when you need me," Gamakichi said vanishing as Itachi got out of his mouth.

"Naruto we're in the water," Itachi said annoyed but was ignored with a shrug.

"Yes, very sexy," Jiraiya said from a peephole to the woman's bathhouse area.

"Pervy old man," Naruto said making Jiraiya jump.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked jumping then getting a kunai when he noticed Itachi behind him. "I heard you were kidnapped but I didn't think he would be dumb enough to bring you to me," Jiraiya said.

"Perv calms down I just need to talk to you and then get back to the Leaf," Naruto said perplexing Jiraiya.

"What?" Jiraiya asked confused because he didn't hear anything of Naruto's return to Konoha.

"We need you to dodge Kakashi sensei he is coming to look for you to find out about my seal. Then I need you to find the other three tailed beast holders." Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked confused.

Naruto and Itachi flashed him what was on their necks at the same time making Jiraiya flinch.

"Why are your lives tethered together?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because I couldn't let him get tethered to someone Pain doesn't care about," Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"We don't have time for that, Itachi gives him the list. Jiraiya you need to find them and bring them with you to the Leaf because they are in grave danger of getting killed." Naruto said as Itachi handed him the locations of the other jinchuriki.

"They are all moving but should be in that area. The only one that doesn't really go anywhere is the eight tails who is in the Raikage's younger brother so he doesn't really leave his side." Itachi said. "If anything, he is the safest one but he should still get a warning that someone is after his life," Itachi said.

"What about the other two?" Jiraiya asked taking the information.

"The six tails jinchuriki is a man named Utakata who happens to be traveling with a girl named Hotaru from the Tsuchigumo clan. You can find him with her. As for the seven tails jinchuriki, she is a kunoichi from Takigakure named Fu and they barely let her out of the village but she does still go on missions. They almost caught her if it wasn't for Pain wanting to go in order she would have been caught and killed already. Utakata moves around a lot so he is hard to catch but it is still possible. I need you to get to him first," Itachi said.

"Do you think we can really save and protect them?" Jiraiya asked.

"We need to stop them from getting to number nine that's for sure," Naruto said.

"He's right Lord Jiraiya," Itachi said.

"I want to know what you two are doing together but for now I will ignore it," Jiraiya said.

"So, you're going to do it?" Naruto asked.

"I would do anything to protect you Naruto," Jiraiya said going toward his clothes. "But you both have some real explaining to do after all this," Jiraiya said getting a nod from both of them.

"Thanks, Jiraiya but we got to go now before Sasuke shows up at the apartment and I'm not there. He can see through Genjutsu as Sakura can." Naruto said.

"Not mine," Itachi said irritated.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called out.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really okay?" Jiraiya asked being able to tell.

"I'm fine for now," Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi wasn't so sure about that but he was going to let it go for when they were alone.

"Where are you going now?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have to go back to the village but Perv make sure you stay away from view for at least a week so they have to force themselves to send me out because I can trace you," Naruto said.

"Okay, but what is your plan?" Jiraiya asked.

"To make sure none of the other tailed beast holders get caught like Gaara," Naruto said.

"Is that all?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't get into all this now and we're kind of doing this one step at a time but whatever you need to know I will tell you," Naruto said.

"Be safe Naruto," Jiraiya said before he summoned a toad and vanished.

"Now we should get back," Naruto said grabbing Itachi's wrist and hopping in his toad he summoned after Jiraiya.

When they got back to the village it seemed like no one noticed he was even gone so the moment he took the seal off his bathroom door he heard someone in his apartment and he couldn't recognize the chakra signature.

"Be quiet," Itachi whispered pulling Naruto back.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Just be quiet," Itachi said pulling him toward him against his chest.

Naruto felt Itachi's erratic heartbeat and started to get curious more than he should have.

"Stay here," Naruto whispered against Itachi's hand.

Naruto walked out of his bathroom before Itachi could even say anything.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Before Naruto could even see anything there was a flash and the person was out the window and Naruto was left coughing. Itachi wanted to run out to help him but he knew he couldn't leave the bathroom. Itachi sent a crow to Sasuke to tell him what was happening. Sasuke was inside the apartment shortly after.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I was using..." Naruto started but the coughing wouldn't stop. "The bathroom and I heard someone." Naruto's breathing was labored.

Sasuke lifted Naruto and carried him to the Hokage tower.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade said confused.

"Someone broke into his apartment and threw something at him I don't know what the substance was but he hasn't stopped coughing since it happened," Sasuke said distressed.

"Set him down," Tsunade said as she cleared off her desk for him.

* * *

Itachi watched from outside with Kisame. He didn't really like the fact that he couldn't do anything about what happened.

"What happened?" Kisame asked staring at Itachi.

"He isn't in any danger because of me and Kyuubi but I have something to do so watch them like a hawk until I get back," Itachi said and he was gone in a split second.

Itachi followed the chakra signature to near his clan district and attacked the person before they even knew what was happening. Itachi flipped the guy so he could see his face and the guy came face to face with Itachi's eyes something no one in their life wanted.

"Why were you sent to Naruto?" Itachi growled.

"I won't tell you nothing," the guy known as one of Danzou's lackeys.

"If you don't tell me I will make sure that you stay alive for the rest of your life in a Genjutsu." Itachi threatened.

The man was obviously scared but he knew that he couldn't say anything without the seal killing him anyway.

"I don't care what you do," the guy said.

"I already know you're from ROOT so don't worry about that but you should make sure you have a good life in the Genjutsu," Itachi said leaving the man in the Genjutsu and heading back to Naruto.

Itachi went straight to the hospital because that's where he felt Naruto and Sasuke along with Kisame. Kisame couldn't hide his chakra from Itachi. He was outside of the hospital window next to Kisame in a second.

"Tell me what happened," Itachi said.

"They said that whatever he consumed should have killed him and they assumed that Naruto's life got saved from the fox," Kisame said.

"What was it?" Itachi asked.

"Some type of rare toxins only found in the land of Sound," Kisame said.

"Damn it," Itachi said jumping closer toward the window.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the room and Sasuke looked at her with expectation especially after everything he's heard about her from Naruto.

"He is out of danger but he should stay here for a while and I need him to take this," Tsunade said pulling something out of her pocket.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Medicine to keep his lungs from collapsing for the next couple days. He was in great danger there and if you didn't bring him to me when you did he could have very well died. I am assuming what saved him was the nine tails because that would be the only explanation." Tsunade said.

"Do you know who did it?" Sasuke asked.

"We think we caught the chakra signature and we happened to find that person near the Uchiha district under a serious Genjutsu we can't seem to break," Tsunade said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto groaned.

"I will talk to you both tomorrow," Tsunade said leaving them alone.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked as Naruto groaned coughing to clear his throat.

"Water," Naruto groaned.

Sasuke ran to get some water for Naruto as he did that Itachi came in through the window.

"What did the fox say?" Itachi asked scaring Sasuke because he didn't feel or hear him come in.

"How did..." Naruto tried to say until Itachi stopped him pulling out a little notepad.

"Just write it down and tell me what I can do," Itachi said as Sasuke watched.

Sasuke gave Naruto the water while watching his brother confused. Sasuke could tell that his brother looked angry even though he wasn't outwardly showing it. Sasuke was really getting unsure about the whole thing going on around him. It also made him realize that someone was either aiming to kill him or Naruto and he wanted to find out.

"Tell Tsunade you want to take him to the Uchiha district," Itachi said unwillingly.

"No..." Naruto said quickly stopping his writing.

"Stop talking and listen to what I'm saying," Itachi said.

"I don't want to go in the district either," Sasuke said.

"This is the only place I believe is safe enough for all four of us," Itachi said not giving anyone a chance to argue but Naruto still tried.

"But..." Naruto said.

"Do you want me to put you to sleep?" Itachi snapped.

Naruto shook his head and started writing again. Itachi could feel the compassion from Naruto but at the moment he really didn't want it. It just annoyed him because it was unneeded.

"We're all going there so tell Tsunade," Itachi said.

"Okay," Sasuke said sadly.

Even Sasuke hasn't been on those grounds since he came back. Even before he left he didn't really live or come to the grounds.

"I will put protective seals around the whole district so no one could get in without us knowing beforehand. It won't keep people out but at least we will get a head start before someone tries something again. Then I will be putting a little seal on each of us so we know even when we're not on the property that someone came there." Itachi explained getting nods from everyone.

No one spoke but Itachi was just staring at Sasuke waiting for him to leave.

"I don't want to leave him right now. She will think something bad if I suddenly left just wait until they release him from the hospital," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Itachi said turning around until he felt a hand on his arm making him turn to see it was Naruto. "What?" Itachi asked.

Naruto handed him the notepad and nodded to him like they shared something between them. Itachi nodded back and then jumped out the window.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Kisame stay here," Itachi said popping his head back in the window and then he was gone again.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha district," Naruto struggled to say.

* * *

Itachi got to the Uchiha district in a flash and he stood outside it for a while before he even went in. He didn't care about going near it before because it was to catch the bastard who attacked the blonde but this was different. He planned on living here again and that was something he wasn't sure he could do but he went in any way. For a split second, Itachi couldn't believe he was back in the Uchiha district after everything he did to his clan.

Itachi walked through the whole Uchiha district before he put all the seals on every corner of the district then he walked to his house. He didn't go in though he went to the roof and sat there and did a Genjutsu making him look like a crow. It was bothering him being here again especially since he hasn't been here since he killed everyone. His parent's words came back to his mind and he couldn't help but be sad all over again but then he remembered the notebook that never left his hands aside from when he put the seals on.

* * *

 _Itachi,_

 _He said that someone tried to poison my chakra lines and make me tell the truth but it backfired. He also said that it was affecting both of our chakras and if it wasn't for you we probably would have died because of it. We would have died because it was cutting off my chakra and his preventing him from healing me._

 _You're crazy why do you want to go back to the district that haunts you? I should hit you for forcing all this on me. You should have never captured me back then and just let me go. Now I can't turn my back on you so don't shut me out by being cold to me. I know your true feelings even when you don't want me to so at least talk to me when you're sad._

 _Thank you for saving me._

 _Naruto_

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure how to take that message but he knew the bond he had with Naruto through the link was getting stronger and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto lost his voice that also means him and Itachi are going to have to learn to understand each other a different way._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I haven't been around. I am getting ready for my graduation and I am also starting the process to publish my first book. That's why I haven't been working on my fun writing. Forgive me. Sorry, everyone, I may not be updating for a while because of some incidents I won't be posting much I am so sorry. I won't go into detail about what happened but one of those things was me losing all my material for ALL my stories. So sorry I won't be writing for a while and if I do its because I found some type of inspiration but right now I'm not feeling inspired at all so that means all my stories will be on hold.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: It wasn't intended to harm Naruto it was meant to get him to do something else but it backfired on the person who did it. Jiraiya will come sooner or later.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It was a week later when Naruto got out of the hospital and he was pissed off because he still couldn't talk properly.

"Naruto, I get that you're annoyed but please calm down," Tsunade said.

"How?" Naruto growled but coughed again.

"Stop talking Naruto," Tsunade said.

Naruto huffed annoyed. She knew he felt weird considering he was so used to get attention from talking but now he was going to have to use a different way.

"Lady Tsunade Kakashi has just returned." an ANBU said.

"Direct him here please," Tsunade said as she tried to calm Naruto down.

Kakashi was in the room quickly shocked to see an angry Naruto.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Someone broke into his apartment and he got caught into something they tossed at him and now he can't talk until we get him a special serum for the chemicals," Tsunade said.

"Well that is a problem considering I actually might need him to help me find Lord Jiraiya," Kakashi said.

"He can't go on any missions Kakashi are you crazy?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Naruto stops talking, he can't go on missions," Tsunade said firmly.

"Lady Tsunade he is the only person that can find him in a day. To be honest it seems like he is dodging me." Kakashi said finding it weird. "It also might be better for him to get out of the village considering someone seems to be trying to kill my student," Kakashi said getting an exasperated sigh from Naruto.

He almost caught up to Jiraiya twice but both times Jiraiya seemed to disappear into thin air. In this case, he really did vanish into his toad's mouth to get away.

"Fine he can go but he can't go until we finish making the serum for his throat," Tsunade said.

"Okay," Kakashi said.

"But it won't be just you two going," Tsunade said.

"Who is all going?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned.

"Well Sasuke, you, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato," Tsunade said.

"All of team seven," Kakashi said happily.

"Yes, plus a person that the council is going to want to put on to make sure Naruto doesn't get kidnapped again," Tsunade said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know yet I will have to let them know," Tsunade said.

Naruto sat there annoyed but actually happy also considering his plan was coming through at full force was a good thing. He didn't count on being mute for a few days let alone getting attacked in his apartment but here they were.

"Sasuke is here Naruto so you can go," Tsunade said as the nurse came into the room.

Naruto sighed and walked out the room annoyed more than he ever thought possible in his life.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave him a look of annoyance and he knew what it meant right away.

"That bad," Sasuke said giving him a little notepad like the one Itachi gave him so he could talk to him.

Naruto now wished he knew sign language when they tried to teach him but he didn't have the patience to learn when he was younger. He made a determined thought of learning sign language after he got his voice back.

* * *

" **Kit I don't know how long this is going to be but it seems like the person who did this burned your throat," Kurama said from inside Naruto still trying to heal the wound.**

" _ **You think," Naruto said annoyed.**_

" **We should have stayed in the bathroom when the older Uchiha told us too," Kurama said.**

" _ **It couldn't get any worse I would say but it actually can," Naruto groaned inwardly and outwardly.**_

" **You think?" Kurama said with a sigh.**

" _ **Yeah I do, that's why I am dragging my feet so much," Naruto said.**_

" **Are you starting to feel his feelings a lot more since the incident?" Kurama asked.**

" _ **Yes," Naruto said.**_

" **Isn't that a good thing?" Kurama asked.**

" _ **Yeah and no because that means he can start to feel mine too and I don't want that," Naruto said.**_

" **I think it's a good thing considering he can't lie to you now if that's the case because you will know," Kurama said.**

" _ **He still does," Naruto said.**_

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke said softly confused by Naruto's dazed look. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked stopping them from continuing by touching Naruto's arm.

Naruto quickly wrote in the notepad.

' _I am hungry but I can't eat Ramen because it's hot and I'm not allowed to eat hot things until my throat isn't like this anymore.' Naruto wrote._

Sasuke nodded his head, "Do you want ice cream?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke started to direct them toward the stores. He wasn't sure if Naruto was ever going to talk again and that made him quite upset because he would much rather talk to Naruto then to have to wait for Naruto to write everything down. He also rather talks to Naruto over Itachi especially since Itachi seems like he is on edge now more than ever.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed with Ino following her.

"Sakura hey," Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything just waved.

"You still can't talk Naruto?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head no.

"You should have learned sign language with me and Shikamaru when you had the chance," Ino said.

Naruto nodded his head yes because he knew he should have.

"I get why you didn't though," Ino said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side with a small glare but a smile on his face.

"I'm just saying," Ino said.

"You didn't need to read the notes of what he's saying?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he's pretty easy to read," Ino said then looked at Naruto. "Well I might have to ask him for some things but I think our conversation was pretty easy for me to understand him," Ino said with a smile.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm basically telling him that he wanted to go and get something to eat.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Where are you two going?" Sakura asked.

"To get Naruto some ice cream because he can't eat hot things," Sasuke said.

"Sure," Sakura and Ino said and they all started walking again.

They all ate ice cream but the longer Naruto was out the more agitated he was and he dubbed that as Itachi's feelings because he actually was enjoying himself. Naruto pulled Sasuke along dragging him out the ice cream place and back to the Uchiha district. Tsunade was shocked when they said they wanted to go there but she allowed it especially since there were seals around the whole district which Sasuke said he did when he realized that they needed to be more guarded. He also said he did it so he could leave the district but still know that Naruto was okay. She didn't mind as long as Naruto was safe.

The moment they got in the door they came face to face with an angry Itachi. They didn't know why he was so mad and didn't really want to ask either.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked because he needed to know if it was related to Akatsuki or Naruto.

Not only that but Kisame was not there at the moment and he didn't feel him anywhere in the village which was weird considering he was always with Itachi.

"They called Kisame back because they needed help with a mission," Itachi said.

"That's what made you angry?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm annoyed because you two were around the whole damn village without being on guard with who was watching," Itachi growled lying a bit because he didn't like the real reason, he was getting so annoyed.

He would ignore it for a while. Well, he would ignore it until he actually knew what was making him so upset.

"You what did the fox say?" Itachi asked again pointing at Naruto.

It seems that Itachi could feel when the two talk to each other. Naruto pulled out his notepad and told Itachi to put him in a Genjutsu with a roll of his eyes. Itachi immediately did and was shocked to find himself in Naruto's layer with the fox.

* * *

"Where am I?" Itachi asked.

" _ **We're where I and Kurama talk," Naruto said.**_

"Why did you want me here?" Itachi asked.

" _ **Well for a couple reasons such as why are you so irritated? The second is what I and Kyuubi talked about." Naruto answered.**_

"Okay tell me," Itachi said.

" _ **Don't ignore my question asshole," Naruto said.**_

"Don't ignore mine," Itachi said right back.

" _ **I will damn well ignore answering if you're going to keep acting like that," Naruto said annoyed right back.**_

"I don't know why I'm irritated I just am," Itachi said even more annoyed that he had to explain himself. "I can't exactly answer if I don't know myself." Itachi huffed.

" _ **Whoever that was burned my throat almost burning it off. They were trying to get me with something else but I guess they messed up royally because of it sure as hell stopped me from talking." Naruto grumbled.**_

Naruto sat down glancing a different direction annoyed.

" _ **He also told me that we should have listened to you when you told us to stay inside the bathroom. Speaking of which how do you know when I am talking to him?" Naruto asked.**_

"It's like sensing chakra," Itachi said.

" _ **What do you mean?" Naruto asked.**_

" **He means that he can sense whenever you talk to others and it's particularly different when it comes to me because I am inside of you," Kurama explained.**

" _ **Oh well, then that sucks because he is going to know whenever I am talking to you and then asks," Naruto said not caring that Itachi was right there.**_

Kurama chuckled at Naruto but growled at Itachi.

" _ **Ku stops it," Naruto reprimanded.**_

" **You better not tell anyone," Kurama growled.**

" _ **I know," Naruto said and then a little chakra bounced into their wrist making them leave the mindscape.**_

* * *

"What was that?" Sasuke asked looking around ready to fight as he got in front of Naruto.

"That was the seal proving someone is on the property," Itachi said moving but he didn't have time before someone was at the house window downstairs.

Kakashi was there and he spotted the older Uchiha.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked from the window.

Itachi was about to attack him but Naruto stood in the way so he didn't and looked at Kakashi pleading not to say anything.

"Well is anyone going to say anything?" Kakashi asked.

"I was with him for the past three years," Sasuke answered shocking the other two in the room. "He made sure that I was safe," Sasuke said.

"I thought you wanted to kill him," Kakashi said stepping into the house and as he walked in the house making Naruto stand in front of Itachi backing him up.

"I did but then he told me what really happened," Sasuke said.

"And what was that?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't tell you," Sasuke said honestly.

"Kakashi," Naruto said coughing right after.

"Don't talk," Itachi said grabbing Naruto and sat him down.

"Yeah Naruto don't talk but you can Uchiha," Kakashi said glaring at Itachi who was a little too close to Naruto for his liking and that pissed him off because he didn't trust the older Uchiha.

"I don't have to talk to you Hatake," Itachi stated.

"You're making things..." Naruto started but couldn't stop coughing. "Worse," Naruto said coughing all over again.

"I will be following Naruto and Sasuke everywhere they go," Itachi said not telling any of the plans especially not in front of Sasuke.

"Why? Don't you want to kill them both?" Kakashi asked.

"I never said I wanted to kill them," Itachi said standing up annoyed.

"Kakashi," Naruto stood again. "Trust me," Naruto said coughing.

"Stop talking," Itachi said glaring at Naruto with bright red eyes.

Naruto grabbed the notepad quickly that he bought himself and wrote quickly no one even knew what he was writing until the notepad raised with a big trust me on the page.

' _I promised remember?' Naruto wrote._

Kakashi could honestly say he was shocked but took the note from Naruto's hands without saying anything.

"I will keep this a secret until you tell me the reason this is happening but after you get your voice back, I expect an explanation for this," Kakashi said and vanished in a pile of leaves before anyone could say a word back.

Naruto leaned back and his head was against Itachi's chest that didn't seem to mind.

"I don't care what the reason is but you really need to stop talking," Itachi said.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding because he knew the older Uchiha was right especially if he planned on talking again. Before anyone could get comfortable Kakashi was back.

"I forgot my goal here was to tell you to go to the Hokage's office for a briefing of the mission we're going on," Kakashi said.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi said.

"Okay," Sasuke said and got a nod from Naruto.

"Be good," Kakashi said and he was gone again.

"What did that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care what it meant," Itachi said walking to the kitchen.

Naruto followed, _'I was going to tell you about the mission when I got the rest of the details because they said one more person was coming with us.'_ Naruto wrote.

"Tell me everything tomorrow after the briefing so I can be up to speed. Actually, you won't be telling me Sasuke will be because you can't talk and I don't want to be in the Genjutsu again for us to talk." Itachi said.

Naruto huffed but nodded and quickly walked away.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked and Naruto pointed toward the room areas.

"He's going to my room," Sasuke said and then there was a slam.

The two brothers were unsure of what to say to each other and their relationship was awkward since they entered the clan district and even worse as they stayed in their family home. The three of them noticed the changes that were happening around them.

"Why don't you let him in?" Sasuke asked.

"He is already in enough as it is," Itachi said.

"Do you care about him?" Sasuke asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked.

"Do you care about what happens to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah obviously," Itachi said.

"I'm not saying for your sake I'm saying for his sake because you have been pretty angry since he got hurt," Sasuke said.

"I'm angry because I was there and I couldn't do anything. Whatever the hell that was could have killed me, him, and the fox." Itachi said a part of him lying.

"It doesn't seem like that," Sasuke said.

"I don't care what it seems Sasuke," Itachi snapped and walked out the room going into his room.

Naruto has actually been sleeping in his room but at the moment Naruto was in Sasuke's room reading the scrolls that were on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke walked into his room and had to hold back a laugh at seeing Naruto reading at his desk as he used to when he was younger.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at him.

"You just looked like me when I was younger," Sasuke answered.

Naruto tilted his head to the side confused because he knew that Sasuke didn't live here after his clan died.

"Before my clan died," Sasuke said.

Naruto had a face of understanding nodding his head then turned to continue reading again. Sasuke really didn't have a problem reading what Naruto was thinking aside from when he wanted something. It always seemed to consist of food and Ramen if he was asking for something but he couldn't have that so it was bad at the moment.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto wrote quickly seeming annoyed at the thought of cold food.

' _Just make whatever I can eat I won't complain about it,'_ Naruto wrote saddened.

"It's okay you'll be able to eat again soon, I will make you a salad with some ham in it," Sasuke said getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

It was two hours before Itachi came into the room by them and Sasuke was asleep and Naruto was still at the desk.

"Do you want to talk or no?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not really caring at the moment.

"Fine I will start then," Itachi said getting a look from Naruto that said obviously. "That's more like it give me sarcasm but anyways I wanted to apologize with how I have been acting toward you lately. I know you didn't want this and I was the one to bring you in it but..." Itachi was saying but got stopped from Naruto's hand.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled softly noticing he could whisper and he wouldn't cough.

"I figured you would say that considering you always forgive so easily," Itachi said.

Naruto started writing but Itachi couldn't tell if the words were going to be long or not.

 _You always are like this and I am used to it. We both kinds of just got thrust into this situation granted it is your fault on both parts but I get why you're so agitated. I am still willing to help you with everything so don't think anything bad about it. I know you brought me to the Akatsuki because you wanted me to help you with Sasuke but I think it's time that you start being honest with him about everything. It will help both of us._

Naruto handed the notepad to Itachi and decided to continue reading his scroll while Itachi mulled over what Naruto wrote him. Itachi was starting to really consider telling Sasuke the truth about everything because it was getting harder for only him and Naruto knowing. Naruto could barely keep a secret and they couldn't talk openly as they did before because Sasuke barely left Naruto alone now after the attack. He figured that Sasuke was ordered to stay near Naruto at all times but now it was hard to discuss the plan like before.

* * *

It was at least another hour before Sasuke woke up only to find Itachi sleeping next to Naruto while Naruto was still reading the scrolls. He moved the scrolls to the floor though so Itachi could lay his head on the desk next to him. It was actually a sweet sight in a weird way.

"Why doesn't he go to his room?" Sasuke asked making Naruto turn around.

"Doesn't want to," Naruto said softly so he wouldn't cough.

"What is going on between you two?" Sasuke asked softly trying to whisper not to wake his brother.

Naruto started to pull out his notepad but then gestured to Sasuke's eyes gesturing for him to turn them on. Sasuke did as Naruto told him and blinked when he found himself in Naruto's mind with Naruto. Naruto was just sitting there like he was waiting for him which in his defense he was.

* * *

"Wow, what is this place?" Sasuke asked.

 ** _"This is a part of my mind," Naruto said looking around._**

Kurama wasn't in this part of him which was a good thing because he didn't want Sasuke and Kurama to face each other yet especially because Kurama had a way of telling people unnecessary things.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

 ** _"It's just easier to talk in here," Naruto answered gesturing for Sasuke to sit down._**

It was beginning to get really weird for Sasuke that he wanted to get out of the Genjutsu.

 ** _"Okay, we're probably getting closer because the seal that was placed on us and honestly he told me why you didn't want to come back here. I'm sorry that happened to you two but I want to change that but... it's about if you two will let me help you." Naruto said keeping out the details with Itachi not wanting him to get involved until he was ready._**

"What do you mean you want to help us? And how? Pain is already helping us and you as a matter of fact." Sasuke said.

 _ **"Sasuke what do you think is happening to the other jinchuriki's?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.**_

"..." Sasuke was unsure how to answer that.

 ** _"Do you really think if you were connected to me we would have survived together? Do you really think I would have survived just because you're a little servant to them?" Naruto asked quite annoyed._**

"Pain trusts me," Sasuke said.

 ** _"Yeah okay, Sasuke and so does everyone else in this world," Naruto said._**

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked getting mad.

 _ **"Who are you going to trust me or someone that doesn't give a shit about you?" Naruto asked getting up and annoyed even more. "I never gave you a reason to not trust me remember? You gave me reasons though and I am still sticking my neck out for you and your brother. I am doing this despite the people around me telling me it's a bad idea without even knowing it." Naruto said.**_

"What is your point Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

 _ **"My point is that you should trust me more than anyone you talk to at this point because I only got your well-being in mind. I care about you and you're my best friend I don't want you or me to die." Naruto said.**_

"I don't want you to die either Naruto but you don't understand anything about the Akatsuki to say anything about them," Sasuke said.

 _ **"Neither do you, do they even add you in the meetings? Did they give you a ring or are you a lackey?" Naruto asked.**_

"That's not fair," Sasuke said.

 ** _"Neither is telling me I know nothing, I saw what happened to Gaara after they took the one tails out of him. He was dead in my hands and they come to me telling me that they want peace. If it wasn't for Lady Chiyo and me he would be dead even now." Naruto said._**

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

 ** _"They are still killing jinchuriki's no matter what they say to you," Naruto said shocking Sasuke making him leave the Genjutsu._**

* * *

When they both were out of it Itachi was standing in front of them looking at both of them.

"Is what he said true?" Sasuke asked.

"What did he say?" Itachi asked unsure of what Naruto said.

"Are they trying to kill Naruto despite linking your life to his?" Sasuke asked.

"They are still trying to take all the tailed beast if that's what you're asking," Itachi said.

"Be honest with me Itachi," Sasuke snapped.

"He is telling the truth, this link is false security," Itachi said.

"Are you telling me they only used this because they didn't want me to defect leading to you defecting and possibly Kisame?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes, they knew your friendship with Naruto was important and they also needed him to release the fox on his own but they needed a way that he was sure he would live if they did it," Itachi said.

"How could you not tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I was doing what I thought was best and Naruto knew the moment he needed to protect you," Itachi said.

"That's why you didn't want to link with me?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew they didn't care for my life so I went for one of their members that I knew was connected to me somehow so I choose Itachi," Naruto whispered that they had to move more in to hear him.

"I need to know your plans so I don't look, stupid brother," Sasuke said looking at his brother.

"Fine at the moment we are trying to get away from the Akatsuki and we are also trying to reveal the truth about our clan. But we need to keep this silent and take everything one step at a time right now." Itachi said.

"So we're going to do something about who made you attack our clan?" Sasuke asked his eyes going red.

"Yes but not exactly the way you think. I want him to confess for what he did and be penalized the proper way. I need my name still so I can't just kill him." Itachi said.

"I see," Sasuke said.

"What is the plan for the mission?" Naruto asked softly.

"I will follow you two everywhere you go but I will have to follow in the form of a crow," Itachi said.

"This is still a lot to be taking in," Sasuke said.

"It may be but you need to get over it," Itachi said.

"Let's eat," Naruto whispered.

"Yes let's," Itachi said ending the conversation and going toward the door.

* * *

The rest of the night the three talked about multiple things that they could do to get out of the village without a problem when they needed to because it would eventually have to happen to protect Naruto. Naruto resisted half of the decisions but the brothers just ignored him for the most part. It annoyed him but he just leaned against the sofa and started to fall asleep peacefully.

Itachi picked Naruto up in the bridal position and carried him to his room. He didn't really like Naruto sleeping in any other room after what happened.

"Can I sleep in your room too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I don't mind," Itachi said as he pushed his door open while Sasuke went to get his own beddings.

Itachi set Naruto on his bed while he grabbed Naruto's blankets lying them down on the floor setting up his bed completely then went to pick Naruto up again but Naruto was curled in Itachi's blanket-making Itachi not want to move the blonde.

"He always slept like that when we were kids. I... sometimes on missions would find him in my blanket and curled next to me." Sasuke said with a soft smile as he stared at Naruto.

That made Itachi move Naruto's blankets away from his bed and set up some other blankets on the floor making Sasuke question what he was doing. He was going to ask but instead of asking he just set up his own blankets on the floor and ignored the weird things his brother did while he laid on his makeshift bed. Itachi finally picked Naruto up and laid him on his bed while Naruto was in his blanket and then lay on the floor next to him curling into the other blanket that he had grabbed.

When Sasuke turned toward Naruto and Itachi he found them both already asleep and really close to each other which was quite shocking to him. He kind of thought it was sweet and at the same time he couldn't help but think Itachi was full of shit when he said he didn't care about Naruto. Itachi was curled extremely close to Naruto and they were in the same blanket. He couldn't help but chuckle as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow morning was going to be hilarious especially for Sasuke.

* * *

It was odd because Naruto happens to be the first one awake and he felt really heavy. When he opened his eyes he looked to see that Sasuke and Itachi were both practically lying on top of him. It was kind of annoying he but he felt warm and he couldn't push them away but he really needed to use the bathroom.

 _ **"I wonder if a shadow clone could use the bathroom for me," Naruto said to Kurama.**_

 **"Really Naruto?" Kurama said.**

 ** _"What? It's worth a try," Naruto said._**

 **"It's still your body you idiot," Kurama said.**

 _ **"Oh good point," Naruto said understanding what he was saying now making Kurama shake his head.**_

Naruto found himself having a problem getting up when he realized that Itachi was holding him on his neck and by his waist.

'What the fuck?' Naruto thought as he found Sasuke's hand on his chest.

He couldn't move properly and when he did try to move Sasuke moved away thankfully as the younger Uchiha turned away from Naruto. As for the older Uchiha, his grip tightened around Naruto. As Naruto tried to move his hands Itachi woke quickly getting on top of Naruto with a kunai to the throat.

Itachi's bright red eyes noticed the blue and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Itachi said getting off Naruto.

"You two are aggressive when sleeping," Naruto whispered as he moved up.

Itachi got up nodding because he knew that was true. He attacked Kisame at least a thousand times from being woken by the shark man. He also threw a fireball jutsu at him once. Naruto was lucky.

Naruto walked to the bathroom while Itachi woke up Sasuke who was curled in his blanket whining about having to get up.

"Just get up," Itachi said as Sasuke whined.

Itachi honestly couldn't remember the last time he got a good sleep. He has been sleeping wonderfully with Naruto around him and he didn't want that to go away. He just would have to find a way to keep Naruto around every time he wanted to sleep.

The three were getting ready after eating breakfast and dreading the fact that they had to go to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Hokage tower while Itachi followed them in secret.

As Sasuke and Naruto walked into the office of the Hokage they found Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi inside the office as Tsunade seemed to be just waiting for the two.

"Tsunade you said that another person would be joining the mission?" Kakashi asked after they got the full detailed mission.

Sasuke and Naruto really didn't care about everything aside from who was going on the mission with them.

"This is Fu Yamanaka and he will be working with you on this mission. He is also a sensor ninja so he will be able to sense if someone is coming after you all and if he can sense Jiraiya around." Tsunade explained pointing toward Fu who was in the back of the office behind all of them.

"When are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You will be going tomorrow after Naruto's serum is done but he won't be able to take it until the end of the week. Do you understand that Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, he understands," Sasuke answered.

Naruto wasn't going to get used to the man that he just so happened to meet this day but for some reason, this man was familiar to him. He didn't understand why he did because he didn't see him before but he knows that this man is familiar just didn't know where. He did plan to find out though.

As the whole team walked out of the office Naruto and Sasuke came face to face with Danzou and Sasuke got tense. Naruto noticed this immediately and so did Kakashi because they were the only two paying attention to him.

"It's good that you two are back home safely," Danzou said.

"Thanks, sir," Sasuke said devoid of any emotion.

Naruto smiled but the smile was ill and it didn't show any care that he wanted to be there so he grabbed Sasuke by his arm and took him outside ignoring Danzou's look.

"..." Naruto was going to start talking but stopped himself.

"Don't ask me Naruto," Sasuke said shocking Naruto because he said it so suddenly.

"I wasn't going to," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah you were but you stopped yourself from saying it," Sasuke said as they continued to walk to the Uchiha district again. "I am going to be right back so just stay here inside the house," Sasuke said before he vanished.

Naruto walked into the empty Uchiha district as he felt Itachi coming near him.

"Is it Danzou?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah it was Danzou," Itachi said as he walked with Naruto.

"Why would you even listen to him?" Naruto asked softer.

"Because he was supposed to be someone that wanted everything better for the greater good but I see he is just a power hungry old man. Now come on let's get you inside so you can eat." Itachi said pulling Naruto along with him.

"Why does that Fu guy look familiar to me?" Naruto asked in a small voice not wanting to strain his voice.

"I don't know," Itachi said honestly.

Naruto didn't understand where he knew that guy from and then he remembered something from when they were looking for Sasuke outside the village after they first got Sai and Yamato.

"He followed me on a mission before," Naruto said.

"Really? Which one?" Itachi asked.

"The one where we tried to find Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout the first time," Naruto said softly but he started to cough.

"You can't talk that much now stop and just write," Itachi said. "I can see why they would send someone with you without you knowing considering what you are but it's highly unusual for Danzou to send out one of his best sensors to follow you around," Itachi said.

 _'He did though,'_ Naruto wrote.

"I believe you don't worry," Itachi said.

 _'Because I can't lie or you would know or because I am telling you?'_ Naruto wrote.

"I believe you because you wouldn't say that for any reason," Itachi said. "And despite your naiveness that doesn't mean you don't have a good memory," Itachi said.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

The two were confused about a lot of things and their affection for one another was one of those things. It really didn't help that they were connected to each other but at this point neither could do anything about it just live with it.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _These two have a lot of secrets amongst them and it's about time that they came out. In this story of mine, I have made Naruto a sensor, not one to be noted but not slept on either. Unlike in the series he could sense where Sasuke was but in this story, he remembers chakra signatures even slight ones that came in his life._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I know I haven't been around in a while but a lot of things have been happening. Life is a bitch sometimes but you just got to keep pushing through it right?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **kiki2222: Yeah I don't know why but I think a lot of the way people sleep shows how close they are to a person or how much they value that person. For example, all my family and friends are just comfortable sleeping next to me or using me as a sleeping tool kind of like Naruto in the last chapter and this one.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you as usual.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: My book is so far well planned out I would say thank you. My life, on the other hand, has been rather chaotic for me. I think my temper may be getting the better of me lately but I try to reign it in. I love to keep my readers guessing so let me know some of your guesses or even give me some ideas that I could possibly use.**_

* * *

The mission started two days ago and Naruto couldn't believe how annoying the mission was. The whole team was nuts and he still couldn't talk.

"Do you think you can eat Ramen now?" Sasuke asked trying to uplift Naruto's mind.

"I think he should be fine now Sasuke," Kakashi answered.

"I can check to see if he can before we give him it," Sakura said.

Naruto officially hated being sick. He hated that everyone kept hovering him. He wasn't used to this because he never got sick but this was beyond necessary.

"No more," Naruto said sighing annoyed as he walked away not wanting to be around them anymore.

He understood that they were worried about him but he couldn't handle the constant huddling. It was probably because he has raised himself all his life so he wasn't used to it but he found it very overbearing.

* * *

" **Kit be grateful that they care about you. At least someone cares about you," Kurama grumbled at Naruto's whining.**

" _ **I am grateful it's just overbearing and weird for me," Naruto responded back.**_

* * *

"Naruto do you know what direction we should go toward now that we're leaving the Fire Country?" Kakashi asked.

'We have to go East,' Naruto wrote showing Kakashi the note.

He wasn't sure how much longer he would be okay with not talking because it wasn't fun doing a mission and having to write everything down.

Naruto actually started to wonder what Itachi was doing. He really started to not mind Itachi being around and he was actually used to him being around.

They were walking for at least two more hours before they decided it was best to set up camp for the night. Naruto was relieved because he really wanted to talk Itachi about the plan for when they got to Jiraiya.

"Naruto are you hungry? You should be able to eat now," Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head no.

* * *

" **You should eat Kit," Kurama said.**

" _ **I'm not hungry," Naruto said.**_

" **You don't mean that," Kurama said worried about him.**

* * *

Naruto just stopped listening and went to close his eyes as he leaned against a tree where a crow was. A note was dropped into his lap and Naruto scooped it up immediately not wanting anyone else to see it.

* * *

 _You need to eat something or you won't have any strength for tomorrow. Now eat before I force you to._

 _Itachi_

* * *

Naruto sighed in his hand and shoved the note in his pocket getting up.

"I will," Naruto voiced softly by Sasuke.

Sasuke was relieved by Naruto actually wanting to eat and thankfully he was already starting a plate for the blonde hoping he would change his mind.

"Focus Sasuke... your spilling," Naruto said.

"Oh shit," Sasuke said cleaning what he spilled then gave Naruto some food.

Naruto went to sit down by the same tree as last time. That night when Sasuke and Naruto were on watch they didn't speak but Itachi was above their heads.

"Who wants to have the first shift?" Sakura asked.

"I will have it," Kakashi said sitting down.

"I will join you," Fu said.

Naruto was already sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder which Itachi just watched from the tree.

"Sasuke do you want help with him?" Sakura asked.

"Nah he's fine thanks," Sasuke said just pulling a blanket out of his bag.

"He can take the medicine tomorrow do you think he will be in a better mood after?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah he should be," 'hopefully,' Sasuke said but thought differently.

"I am glad you helped bring him home," Sakura said.

"Yeah so am I," Sasuke said looking down at Naruto.

Itachi for some reason got annoyed and dropped something on his brothers head making Sasuke glare at the tree for dropping an acorn on his head.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Sasuke said.

Sasuke fell asleep shortly after that with Naruto practically laying on top of him but he didn't say anything because it didn't really bother him. It seemed to bother Itachi though but he stayed in the tree because he knew not everyone was asleep for him to even go by Naruto and Sasuke. He was close enough to them for it not to bother him but he had this weird feeling of wanting to be closer to Naruto.

Itachi fell asleep above them waking up at daybreak only to notice Naruto still sleeping by Sasuke but Sasuke was on top of him while their female teammate was laying on his shoulder. If he wasn't a bit jealous he would have thought it was cute.

"Wake up everyone it's time to get going," Kakashi said tapping the three to wake up.

Naruto jumped up but was kept down from Sasuke and Sakura's weight on him. He didn't mind it but he wanted to move because his body was aching from the position he was in.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered pushing him gently.

Sasuke moved making Sakura move too. The three looked at each other then got up at the same time stretching out doing the exact same thing making Itachi wonder what the three were thinking to all be doing the same thing.

"Come eat you three," Kakashi said.

"Can I give Naruto his medicine?" Sakura asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Kakashi said.

Sai sat next to Naruto while Naruto started eating his share of the food.

"Naruto you can take your medicine after your done eating but I'm not going to lie it may taste bad but you have to swallow it all," Sakura said.

"Would if he spits it out?" Sai asked.

"We have to make sure he drinks it all or he won't get better," Sakura said.

Naruto finished his food rather quickly after that conversation because he didn't want to not talk anymore. He missed hearing his voice out loud aside from hearing it in his head.

"Naruto you can't spit it out you hear me?" Sakura said.

"Yes," Naruto whispered.

She handed him the vial then grabbed him by the other arm.

"Listen this is a precaution. Sasuke comes and hold him down," Sakura said.

Sasuke went to the blonde making him lean back into Sasuke's chest.

"Don't spit it out no matter how bad it tastes understand?" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke," Naruto whispered annoyed.

Naruto opened the vial and it smelled terrible making even Sasuke cringe at it. Itachi knew Naruto was going to struggle with it but was going to do it anyway. Naruto tossed it up to drink and wanted to spit it out so badly but refrained because he didn't want to drink the extra vial he knew Sakura was carrying on her.

"Good job Naruto now get him some water," Sakura said to Sai who handed her a water bottle.

Naruto drank the whole water bottle and then coughed trying to speak again. He heard his scratchy tone and then stopped.

"It will be like that for a while because you just took the medicine but after at least two days your voice should be back to normal," Sakura said as she prodded him to open his mouth so she could check his throat. "It seems you have bacteria on the side of your throat but it will go away once you take the next vial. You may throw up from this one just to get all the bacteria out of your system and throat so don't worry," Sakura said.

"Is it bad?" Naruto asked with his scratchy voice.

"Not as bad as the first one to open up," Sakura said tilting his head back to make him drink it she jumped out of the way right away just in case because she didn't want to get puked on.

He did exactly as she thought and puked up everything. It was like a big yellow and green chunks came flying out of his throat it was disgusting.

"I think I need to wash out my throat now," Naruto said his voice was still scratchy but he assumed it was from not using it so much lately and went to his bag to grab another water bottle to drink and brush his teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Should you be in visual like you are right now?" Naruto asked his voice still scratchy.

"I am here to help your throat," Itachi said as he walked up to him turning him around.

He poked a spot in Naruto's throat and then Naruto coughed up a big glob and his voice was back to normal.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto asked.

"That is all the flem backed up from whatever they threw at you," Itachi said.

"Damn, thanks," Naruto said when he realized that he was in a Genjutsu. "What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry you are in a Genjutsu but only three people can spot my Genjutsu over there so we are good. It looks like your just brushing your teeth and puking right now so you're in the clear," Itachi said.

"Okay I was worried people would see me talking to myself," Naruto said.

"No that won't show because I don't want people to get suspicious," Itachi said.

"So Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi can see both of us now?" Naruto asked.

"No, actually they can just tell that a Genjutsu is here. Well, Sasuke could probably see me because I'm not hiding from him," Itachi said.

"Do you think it will be easier if we get rid of the spare?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked knowing Naruto wasn't asking to kill Danzou's guy.

"I mean can't we put him in a genjutsu and leave him," Naruto said.

"We could but we would have to put him in a safe place until we get back," Itachi said.

"How about I leave him with Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds difficult because isn't that Sai guy one of Danzou's too?" Itachi asked.

"True but he could come with us and Yamato can stay here. I can make a shadow clone into Yamato and you can be Danzou's guy in his place," Naruto said.

"That is actually really smart," Itachi said.

"That way you can be with us instead of sneaking around. Don't worry about Kakashi I can talk to him now," Naruto said.

"Fine I will leave him to you along with Yamato," Itachi said.

"You handle the guy," Naruto said.

"Will do," Itachi said.

"Thanks by the way," Naruto said as Itachi was starting to walk away.

"For what?" Itachi asked.

"For being there for me," Naruto said.

Itachi didn't know why but he felt his face turning hot making him turn away from Naruto.

"Someone is coming," Itachi said disappearing quickly.

"Naruto are you ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said rinsing out his mouth again from the bile he threw up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I am fine," Naruto said. "I have a plan and I need to go through it with you," Naruto said.

"Is it going to get anyone killed?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Naruto said then thought about it. "Well it shouldn't," Naruto answered after a second.

"Okay tell me what it is," Kakashi said.

"We need to get rid of that guy from Danzou," Naruto said.

"What do you mean get rid of? You can't mean to kill him," Kakashi said.

"No of course not, I mean subdue him so we can get out of here without the supervision," Naruto said.

"Who is going to stay behind to supervise him? I can't I have to go with you there is no negotiation with that one," Kakashi said.

"I was thinking that Itachi could put him in a Genjutsu and then we seal his chakra with Yamato as a guard or I can literally send him back to my apartment," Naruto said.

"What? Did you come up with this or did he?" Kakashi asked.

"I did, he can't keep hiding we need his help he knows how to find Jiraiya too," Naruto said.

"Fine as long as you promise that no one is going to die," Kakashi said.

"No one will die," Naruto said. "I hope," Naruto said afterward making Kakashi nervous.

"Naruto I got him in a Genjutsu," Itachi said coming off the tree with him on his back.

"You're going to be him so change now. As for you, I need to seal his chakra quickly so no one can find him and then we can act like he is still here but it will be between the three of us. I also can get Gamakichi to put him in his mouth to my apartment," Naruto explained.

"Fine I will go along with this idea," Kakashi said.

"Don't put him at your apartment," Itachi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if he gets out he can say that you did it and I don't want anyone knowing I am working with you. I will go with your toad and then I can take him to the catacombs in the Uchiha district where we can hide him for a while. He won't get out and we can at least leave him food and water," Itachi said.

"That's a good idea as long as you don't get caught," Naruto said.

"I just have to seal his chakra and then leave him there," Itachi said.

"You know what I will go with you and make sure everything is fine and that you can get back with us," Naruto said.

"No," both Kakashi and Itachi said.

"That's not necessary Naruto we don't need him knowing you are helping me," Itachi said.

Naruto changed his chakra pattern and changed into Kisame.

"Is this better?" Naruto asked.

"How? Never mind don't tell me but don't let Kisame know you're being him right now," Itachi said.

"Why the hell would I want to tell that fish anything?" Naruto asked turning his head.

"Naruto how did you change your chakra pattern?" Kakashi asked ignoring all the chides between the two.

"Ku taught me when I was locked up by the Akatsuki. Well I was learning from Jiraiya first and then I got caught then Ku showed me the rest and now I finally got it," Naruto said.

"That's amazing," Kakashi mumbled.

"Yeah he wanted me to be able to hide it if a sensor started to follow me," Naruto said.

"That is brilliant," Kakashi said.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a chuckle rubbing his neck.

"Let's get going," Itachi said breaking the eye contact between Kakashi and Naruto.

"Okay let me call Gamakichi," Naruto said then did the summoning.

"Boss you need me?" Gamakichih said.

"Yes I need to go back to the village but in the Uchiha district," Naruto said.

"Okay with them?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as they got in his mouth. "We will be back rather soon Kakashi," Naruto said as they disappeared with the toad.

Kakashi couldn't help the sigh that came out of his mouth. He really didn't know what he was going to do with these two.

They landed in the Uchiha district and now they were on the move quickly before someone felt their chakra and came looking in the area which really wouldn't be good considering what Naruto looked like at the moment.

"Here it is," Itachi said as he threw the man down on the ground.

Itachi moved what he needed to move and put the man in it while putting food inside the room so the man didn't die.

"Itachi how long is this going to take?" Naruto asked as he was still in Kisame's form.

"We are going now," Itachi said as he started heading toward the exit the man woke up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Fu said.

"I took away your chakra so no one will be able to find you here," Itachi said.

"What is your purpose?" Fu snapped.

"Well since I am able to do it without Danzo's supervision I am going to take the Kyuubi holder again then go back to Konoha and kill the Hokage and Danzo," Itachi said.

"We're in Konoha someone will find me," Fu said.

"No they won't because I have this place sealed along with the fact that they can't even sense your chakra," Itachi said with an evil smirk.

"We got to go now," Naruto said pulling at Itachi.

"I feel them," Itachi whispered and pushed Naruto toward the door.

Chakras were starting to come toward them making Naruto grab Itachi's hand then start running quickly.

"Where?" Itachi started but stopped when Naruto put his hand on his mouth.

"We are getting out of here so conceal your chakra," Naruto said close to Itachi's mouth.

Itachi tried to look away from the bright blue eyes looking him directly in the eye but he couldn't. Naruto made two clones with chakra similar to Itachi's and Kisame's and had them running the opposite way making it seem like the two were looking for Naruto.

"Let's get out of here now," Naruto said summoning a toad. "Get us out of here Gamakichi," Naruto said and they left.

Itachi changed quickly to Fu Yamanaka and then they both started walking toward the campsite where Kakashi was holding everyone off.

"Naruto changes back," Itachi said softly.

"Eh," Naruto mumbled and changed back.

Itachi didn't like that he had to act like he was one of Danzo's people but if it got him somewhat closer to Naruto then he was fine with that.

"NARUTO where did you go?" Sasuke asked running up to them glaring at Fu.

"I went to get some water and he was watching me," Naruto said.

"Come on Kakashi is waiting," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm dragging him toward the camp. "How did your voice come back?" Sasuke asked.

"Ita did it," Naruto whispered.

"Really?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Naruto asked.

"Because I didn't think he would come out considering," Sasuke said eyeing the impersonator of Fu.

"Yeah he came out quickly," Naruto said knowing he was going to have to tell Sasuke sometime soon.

"Are you not telling me something?" Sasuke asked as they were ahead leading the way.

"I am but I can't say it now but don't worry so much I will tell you," Naruto said.

"Okay, I will hold you to that," Sasuke said trailing farther ahead of Naruto.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and they started to talk. Kakashi walked up to Naruto wanting to know how he felt about Sasuke and Sakura talking as much as they were now.

"How do you feel now that he is back?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I am glad he is back," Naruto said.

"Didn't you like Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Not anymore," Naruto said and then a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I never did," Naruto said.

"Naruto do you remember in your apartment when you asked me about feeling like a hostage? Can you tell me why?" Kakashi asked.

"There are many reasons," Naruto said sadly as he looked up at the sky.

" **NARUTO SOMEONE IS HEADING THIS WAY!" Kurama screamed in his head making Naruto move ahead blocking a hit that was meant for Sakura and Sasuke.**

"Naruto," Itachi said and ran toward the fighting not being able to get into the fight because more people came.

"Sai get by Sakura," Kakashi said quickly as she got separated from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Naruto away from the man in time.

"YAMATO CAGE THEM!" Kakashi screamed.

Yamato did his wooden cage catching Naruto, Sasuke, and two assailants in the cage. Naruto went for one while the other went for Sasuke. Naruto took the person down with his fist alone not wanting to let his chakra out just yet.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Naruto screamed as he held the guy down putting chakra seals on his hands and rope around his arms tying him up as he did it for fun.

Naruto then put chakra seals on his neck and knocked him out. Sasuke just finished his guy but killed him instead using his katana. Naruto looked out of the cage and noticed everyone was fighting someone and he was going to be stuck in the cage because it was made to keep him inside.

"Sasuke you need to go out of here and help them," Naruto said.

"Why can't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't, it's hard to explain but I will later just go out there and help them," Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said and shimmered out of the cage only to get bounced back into Naruto. "Naruto I can't get out either," Sasuke said.

"I guess we don't help on this one," Naruto said sitting down comfortably.

"Naruto tells me about when you guys were looking for me and where these guys came from," Sasuke said.

"Well when I came back to the village from training with Jiraiya I went on a mission to save Gaara and that particular situation when we trying to save ourselves and Neji's team he ended up exhausting his chakra so he couldn't go with us so we ended up getting both of them that is when I was captured by Itachi," Naruto said simply.

"Did you know Yamato before?" Sasuke asked.

"A little bit he was assigned to me when I lost control of the nine tails last time," Naruto said.

"You lost control?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, of course, it's not like I and he got along right away. It takes time to get someone to trust and believe you're not going to harm them and he is the same," Naruto said. "I guess he is similar to you on that one," Naruto said.

" **DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Kurama roared making Naruto laugh.**

"I'm not like him," Sasuke said.

"How would you know? You both don't really know each other and I know both of you," Naruto said.

" **I KNOW!" Kurama screamed.**

"Ku you slept the majority of the time when we were younger," Naruto said.

" **Damn it a good point," Kurama said making Naruto laugh this time.**

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I made a good point. You see before he always slept," Naruto said.

"When did he wake?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not that he wasn't awake it was just most of the time he was locked away," Naruto said.

"From the seal?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, my dad made it in a way that we wouldn't be able to get to each other without us being willing to which I did several times by getting angry or terrified," Naruto said.

"Why did your dad split you two so much?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he wasn't sure if Ku would come around and I can't really blame him who wants to be stuck in someone else even if you're a big copious amount of chakra," Naruto said.

" **Asshole," Kurama commented.**

"Oh you know I care about you so calm down," Naruto said with a smile.

"You're really close to him?" Sasuke said.

"Of course he became my best friend especially when I had no one I knew he was there," Naruto said. "Don't worry though Sasuke your still my best friend I would say that Ku is more like a soul mate," Naruto added noticing Sasuke was sad from that comment.

" **A soul mate is closer than a best friend," Kurama commented cocky over the fact.**

" _ **Shut it," Naruto said inside his head while shaking his head on the outside.**_

Naruto glanced over to where Itachi was fighting and smiled when he shook his head at him. Itachi actually seemed to be taking care of the enemy faster than the rest of them.

"Yamato helps Sai," Naruto shouted out of the cage.

Yamato listened and put Sai and Sakura into another cage. Itachi must have put some of the guys in a Genjutsu because they were all knocked out and tied up by him.

"Kakashi do you need to interrogate them about who sent them?" Naruto asked.

"No we should be fine," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I know who did it," Kakashi said softly as the cage was opened for the four.

"Who?" Naruto asked getting up and going toward Kakashi.

"I think it was Orochimaru look at the marks on their necks," Kakashi said.

"But how would he know where we are heading?" Naruto pondered then looked at Itachi who nodded his head. "Kakashi I think it's time for me and you to have that talk now," Naruto said pulling Kakashi to the side. "Someone checks out Sakura's wound I can smell blood from here," Naruto said and then the two were gone with Itachi following close behind them.

Itachi and Naruto explained to Kakashi everything from before when Itachi killed his clan all the way to when Naruto got attacked in his apartment.

"I didn't know you put the guy in a Genjutsu," Naruto said shocked.

"I had to do something it irritated me," Itachi said.

"Which is rare," Naruto said.

"Shut it," Itachi said.

"So your both telling me that Danzo is the reason you are now secretly working together and trying to take down the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"No he is the reason why a lot of things went wrong with the Uchiha clan and the village," Naruto said.

"We need proof that he actually did what he did," Kakashi said.

"We do have proof," Naruto said making Itachi and Kakashi look at him.

"What proof?" Kakashi said.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Naruto asked getting glares from both of them. "Fine I will spell it out for you first we can get him for what he did to me. It was one of his men that only do things by order of him. Second, he is scared of Itachi so if Itachi comes back all we have to do is get witnesses to show that Itachi isn't lying. Third, we can get Inoichi to go through all their memories," Naruto explained.

"We need real definite proof before we can interrogate the council Naruto," Kakashi said.

"As I said I am the proof," Naruto said. "We don't have to jump onto the Uchiha case right away but we can nail a few coffins in Danzo before we get to the memories of what happened before with the clan," Naruto said.

"I think he's right," Itachi said shortly after he thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Think about it Kakashi if he's in the spotlight for attempting to kill me he can't do anything suspicious and we can corner him," Naruto said.

"Or we can chase him over the fact that he killed the Uchiha clan first?" Kakashi said.

"No we can't we need to make it seem like he tried harming me because we can't have him knowing the Uchiha's are involved in this," Naruto said.

"Why though?" Kakashi asked.

"We still need to get out of the Akatsuki," Itachi said.

"Yeah and if it goes around that he set up the clan to die then we're screwed," Naruto said on the same page as Itachi.

"Okay I get it but what are we going to do when they start to find out the truth about you two? And how are we going to keep this from the others in the village?" Kakashi asked.

"I was planning on telling Granny Tsunade," Naruto said.

"What? No," Itachi snapped.

"We have to tell her in order for the second part of the plan to go through. I trust her and so does Jiraiya he won't keep her in the dark about this and if we keep her in the dark he won't help us with what we need help with," Naruto said.

"Naruto why didn't they kill you?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a special seal that is hard to break so I have to willingly let Kyuubi out of me," Naruto said.

"That is helpful," Kakashi said.

"Unless he forces himself out on his own and he won't do that," Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

"Of course I'm sure," Naruto said. _**'I'm sure right?' Naruto thought to Kurama.**_

" **Yes you little idiot," Kurama growled.**

" _ **What are we going to do now? It seems that Orochimaru and Danzo may be working together," Naruto said.**_

" **It wouldn't be the first time Kit," Kurama said.**

" _ **I know but how are we going to deal with it?" Naruto asked.**_

" **Ask you Uchiha how we're going to handle it," Kurama said.**

* * *

"Naruto?" Itachi said.

"Oh my bad I was in a conversation," Naruto said shaking his head.

"As I was saying we need to find the tailed beast holders first and then handle Danzo," Itachi said.

"I agree," Naruto said.

"Do you know where Jiraiya is now?" Kakashi asked sighing into his hand.

"Of course I do," Naruto said.

"Well get us there now," Kakashi said.

"Yeah okay," Naruto said about to summon his toads.

"Not yet we have to get the others idiot," Itachi said grabbing Naruto's hands.

"My bad asshole," Naruto grunted and moved toward the others.

Itachi changed back to Fu quickly and went after Naruto with Kakashi on his tail.

"Everyone gets ready to go," Kakashi said.

"We are going straight to Jiraiya," Naruto said making Sasuke look at him crazy.

"How Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"My toads they link me and Jiraiya together all the time," Naruto said.

"We could have done this a long time ago," Sakura said sighing annoyed.

"No because I couldn't talk," Naruto said as he made the sign on the floor and did his summon.

"Boss, how are you?" Gamakichi asked as he popped in front of Naruto.

"I am feeling better so I need you to get Gamatatsu also please we need to get to Jiraiya quickly please," Naruto said with a smile.

Gamatatsu was there shortly after with a big smile on his face.

"Naruto are you going to give me snacks?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Yeah I will give you some later okay," Naruto said getting a big jump from the toad. "Let's get ready to go," Naruto said.

Everyone got in the toads Naruto directed them too. Sasuke was annoyed that Itachi well Fu to him was with Naruto and Kakashi while he was with Sai, Sakura, and Yamato.

"Don't you think we should have Sasuke with us?" Kakashi asked for Itachi.

"Good point," Naruto said and gestured for Sasuke to get in the toad before they set off.

"Why the hell would you let him come but not me?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Because little brother I am supposed to be with him," Itachi said making Sasuke look at his brother who changed back to himself.

"Is this what you needed to tell me?" Sasuke asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Why do you two never add me in the plans?" Sasuke snapped as he moved a little they were still in the toad's mouth.

"It's not like this part was planned okay so don't get mad. I couldn't tell you what was going on while everyone was around that's why I didn't tell you," Naruto said.

"Naruto came up with this plan," Itachi said throwing Naruto under the bus making Naruto glare at him.

"Yes I came up with this plan and unlike your brother I was going to fill you in about it," Naruto said.

"Even Kakashi knows the plan?" Sasuke said sighing as he took a seat.

"Yeah," Naruto said his hand going to the back of his head.

"I only know because I needed to know when Naruto started the plan because he needed me as an excuse for where they both were while they took care of the real Fu," Kakashi said.

"Don't say that I would tell the both of you so stop acting like I wouldn't," Naruto said getting annoyed.

"We're here boss," Gamakichi said making Itachi change back to Fu.

Naruto jumped out of the toad's mouth and moved around to see where they were located and noticed Jiraiya was in a battle with Fu the tailed beast holder of the seven tails. What were they doing?

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **What does everyone think about Naruto coming up with the plans? I never thought Naruto was stupid just very straightforward but in this particular situation he has to be low key and he knows that so this is what came out.**_

 _ **I am taking ideas on how Itachi is going to take out Pain. Or Naruto taking out Pain.**_

 _ **Let me know if you have any ideas. No idea is bad so just let them fly in the reviews...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately but rest assured it was because my life got a bit hectic and I couldn't do anything about the craziness that became my life. So I moved and started my new career which is something that I have been enjoying so excuse me if I don't get to my stories as much anymore. But I still keep to my word on finishing them all.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you as always.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yes they are pretty nonexistent at the moment but that's because they aren't really needed right now. That stooge, on the other hand, is going to come up again more than once because he plays a factor in Itachi's plan to destroy Danzou and a few other people in the village. I'm glad you liked the chapter and if you do decide something for the Akatsuki, later on, let me know and I will see what I can incorporate in the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but freeze.

"Itachi change forms," Naruto said before he jumped toward Jiraiya.

Sasuke quickly followed after him.

"JIRAIYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto screamed then almost got hit by a Jitsu only to get grabbed by Itachi in Fu's form. "Let me go I will be fine," Naruto whispered to Itachi.

Itachi nodded and pulled back letting Naruto jump toward the other jinchuriki his eyes flashed a crimson red as he looked at her and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. Everyone was shocked but then they realized that the young jinchuriki's eyes were different also.

"Kurama don't go too far," Naruto said.

" **Be quiet Kit," Kurama growled as the two tailed beasts started fighting.**

Itachi and Sasuke weren't sure what was going on but they watched Naruto like a hawk.

" **Listen Chomei if you don't come with us you and your host will die. I clearly see that you care for your host so let me help you as I care for mine too," Kurama said as they fought and continued to fight away from everyone.**

"What are you talking about fox?" Chomei asked.

" **The Akatsuki is looking for all the tailed beast and caught us also we barely escaped if it wasn't for a few conditions but you won't have the same choice. If they catch you your host will die and you will be captured," Kurama explained and the fight stopped.**

"What do you mean?" Fu asked looking at Naruto who's eyes went back to blue.

"The process of taking a tailed beast out of us is painful and not only that but since they are a part of us once there in us we will die without them. You know like someone taking our lungs or heart away," Naruto explained.

"What do I do then?" Fu asked.

"Come with us," Naruto smiled at her holding out his hand. "We can protect you," Naruto said

"Where are we going?" Fu asked but her eyes flashed as did Naruto's when he spoke.

"To a safe place," Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya who seemed to get what he was saying without them talking and he nodded to him in understanding.

"Go with my sensei he will take you to a safe place," Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto we're supposed to take Jiraiya back home for you," Kakashi intervened.

"He will be right back right Jiraiya sensei?" Naruto asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah I will be there after I finish this you can all go back to the village and keep Naruto out of harm's way," Jiraiya said eyeing Itachi who was impersonating as Fu.

"Okay see you later," Naruto said passing Jiraiya a letter quickly so no one has seen it aside from Itachi who was watching Naruto like a hawk.

Naruto walked back to the group and he was getting glares from everyone. Sasuke was the first to grab hold of him irritated beyond belief.

"That was reckless. Would if she would have hurt you?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm fine," Naruto said.

"That is not the point Naruto," Sai said shaking his head.

"He's right Naruto it was beyond reckless you could have been killed. Let alone you were just healed from your throat that was beyond reckless," Sakura chimed in pulling him toward her.

"I was fine I knew you all would have my back if things got out of line and I knew she couldn't hurt me," Naruto said.

"How the hell did you know that?" Itachi snapped shocking the rest of them.

Naruto turned toward the older Uchiha and could see that his eyes were angry and even if he was impersonating someone else his authority was completely different from before.

"Calm down," Naruto said.

Sasuke's hand went into his hair and then gestured for everyone to leave the two alone even though the rest didn't really understand they still did what he asked.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down. Do you realize what could have happened to you? To me? If she decided she wanted to go full strength," Itachi snapped getting closer to Naruto.

"I knew she wouldn't go all out with me because Ku is stronger than her and so am I even with my chakra mostly still sealed," Naruto said but he could still see the anger in Itachi's face as the impersonation faded away when the others disappeared. "Not only that but I knew you would save me so I wasn't worried," Naruto said making the other calm down a little.

"Don't do it again," Itachi said firmly.

"I can't make any promises but you still have my back right?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face that irritated Itachi but the other one was happy Naruto could tell because he felt no anger from the other.

"You know I will always have your back," Itachi grumbled annoyed.

"So, are you two good now?" Jiraiya asked making both of them jump.

"Pervy Sage did you have to surprise like that?" Naruto said his hand on his chest.

"You two shouldn't be in this type of conversation with so many around you. Itachi you're impersonating someone else you can't be that angry or overly concerned over Naruto right now. If you want something done don't let your emotions get involved and have your brother handle it for now. Now as for you Naruto that was completely unnecessary and dangerous to do. From what I hear your chakra is still sealed and even if you two are connected doesn't mean you have unlimited chakra," Jiraiya finalized reprimanding both of them.

"Wait... I'm using your chakra?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi who changed back to Fu.

"Not a lot you can't take my chakra unless I allow it just like I can't take yours unless you allow it. Well, in this case, I would be taking it from the fox because most of yours are sealed still," Itachi explained.

"That's cool we should figure out if we can break the seal so I can get it off and have my chakra," Naruto said.

"That's what I plan on breaking first," Jiraiya said.

"What?" Itachi and Naruto said at the same time.

"I want to break the seal that blocks your chakra but it might hurt you since your chakra has been sealed for so long so I may need your help Itachi keeping him quiet," Jiraiya explained.

"Heh... if it's going to hurt I don't think I really want to do it here," Naruto said nervously.

Itachi knew Naruto was freaked out and didn't want to feel the pain so he just egged him on.

"Naruto I never thought you were a chicken," Itachi said trying to get Naruto to change his mind.

"Chicken? Excuse me for being a bit afraid Itachi the last time someone put a seal on me I was in so much pain I think I will remember it for the rest of my life," Naruto said annoyed.

"Naruto we share each other's pain so if you can't handle it send it to me," Itachi said.

"Yeah but I don't want you to have to go through the pain too," Naruto said which shocked Itachi and Jiraiya.

"It still has to be done," Itachi said grabbing Naruto so Jiraiya could start with breaking the seal.

Naruto didn't make a sound at first and just as he was about to Itachi could tell so he put his hand on his mouth only to get bit. He was irritated by the bite but he needed to keep Naruto silent so he did the one thing he didn't expect to come to mind and kissed Naruto. Naruto was so shocked that the pain wasn't relevant anymore even though he was still screaming on the inside.

'Share your damn pain you fool,' Itachi's eyes said and just as he was about to pull away Naruto pushed forward with the same look and same thought as Itachi's.

That was the first real open moment they ever had with each other. Itachi didn't even realize when he started cupping Naruto's cheeks or when he closed his eyes or even when he opened up to Naruto completely but it happened. The same with Naruto he didn't even realize the pain stopped and that his eyes were closed.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was feeling awkward but kept working on the seal that was blocking his godson's chakra from him.

Itachi pulled away slowly opening his eyes just as slow. He was shocked by his own reaction of not minding his kiss with Naruto. He was even more shocked to think that Naruto took his first kiss.

'I kissed him,' Itachi thought to have his own little battle of emotions inside.

He didn't even know some of those feelings existed especially since he never even thought it could happen. Not after what he did to his clan.

Naruto, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief but he found that he didn't mind the kiss, unlike the kiss he shared with Sasuke all those years ago. He also couldn't stop staring at the older Uchiha who blushed then his face went dark then brightened up again. Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at the older Uchiha's mood changing so drastically so quickly. He also knew what was coming since it happened.

"Perv are you almost done?" Naruto asked trying to distract the older Uchiha to make him look at him which it did.

"Shut it," Jiraiya said and then a sudden burst of pain came at Itachi and Naruto at the same time making them both groan out.

" **Damn it Kit," Kurama growled. "Block off the path so he doesn't feel it," Kurama said** and Naruto did as he was told so Itachi was free from the pain again only slowly did Naruto realize that pain came hitting him with full force again and a scream came out of his mouth making Itachi cover his mouth quickly before anyone heard it.

Itachi didn't even realize that he kissed Naruto again without even thinking about it. He swallowed every scream Naruto tried to let out. When the sounds finally stopped is when Itachi pulled away.

"Is it done?" Itachi asked as his face had a hint of blush on it.

"Yes, it is," Jiraiya said not being able to look at the older Uchiha.

"Perv, did you get Utakata yet?" Naruto panted out.

He was out of breath and it wasn't because of the pain it was because of the way Itachi kissed him. He felt winded.

"No, but I will look for him and then come back to the village before the others come looking for you," Jiraiya said and disappeared in a toad.

The two were silent they really didn't know what to say to one another.

"We can act like this never happened," Itachi said.

"If that's what you want," Naruto said with a hint of disappointment showing.

"What are you disappointed about?" Itachi asked.

"NARUTO! FU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kakashi called out to them.

"We should get going before they really start looking for us," Naruto said ignoring the question completely.

Itachi was about to say something when Sasuke and Sakura came from the bushes but thankfully Sasuke was in the way so Itachi had time to change back into his disguise as Fu.

"What are you two doing? Let's go," Sasuke said.

"Naruto you got your chakra back?" Sakura asked they walked ahead of the Uchiha brothers.

"Yeah, Jiraiya came back and did it really quickly then left again. He said he will be back in the village three days from today," Naruto said.

Itachi was annoyed with how Naruto brushed him off without telling him he was so disappointed. Did Naruto really not mind that they kissed each other?

'It's not about if he minds it's about if you mind,' a thought in Itachi's head came to him.

Itachi found that he really didn't mind that he kissed Naruto twice but he didn't want to make things awkward for them but it seems like it was going to be either way.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly as they followed after the other two.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I think he is amazing and a bit too adaptable to his surroundings. It's kind of scary how he could put himself in any situation and be okay in the end," Sasuke said.

"What do you think of him personally?" Itachi asked trying to see what his little brother thought of Naruto.

"He is my best friend," Sasuke said.

"Do you hold any special feelings for him? Does your heart race when you see him? Does he make you annoyed or nervous? Do you find yourself thinking about him all the time?" Itachi asked so quickly that it shocked Sasuke.

"No, I don't hold any special feelings for him. He doesn't make my heart race unless I am nervous about something he is doing that could lead to him getting hurt. He always annoys me with how he be acting like he's alright with something especially when he isn't. And no I don't think about him all the time," Sasuke said. "Why do you?" Sasuke asked.

"I used to think it was because we were linked but now I'm not so sure," Itachi said without really explaining anything.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I have been annoyed a lot lately whenever I see him with other people and having fun without me then... today..." Itachi stopped looking away but Sasuke could see the blush on his brother's ears. "When Jiraiya took the seal that was blocking Naruto's chakra off he was in a lot of pain and started to scream out so I... kissed him," Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Twice," Itachi said the blush on his face getting brighter as he spoke.

Itachi was so embarrassed he didn't even want to look at his younger brother.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Sasuke asked making his brother look at him with questions in his eyes. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you say it like that?" Itachi asked.

"Did you forget that I told you he was my first kiss?" Sasuke asked then remembered that terrible second kiss which was worse than the first one. "And my second one," Sasuke said carelessly.

For some reason beyond reason, Itachi was pissed off like he was cheated. He hated that he forgot that careless detail about his brother kissing Naruto. He was so irritated.

"I told him to act like it never happened," Sasuke said breaking Itachi out of his thoughts making him look at him quickly.

"What did he say to you?" Itachi asked.

"He said 'Like I want to remember those terrible moments,'" Sasuke said. "Then he spits," Sasuke said.

Something in Itachi warmed up at that moment and he found himself happy with the response he got from Naruto and he really didn't understand his own mood swings at the moment. He hasn't been able to control his moods since the day he and Naruto got connected. He was blaming it completely on Naruto but maybe he was always like this. He was feeling a bit weird and he knew it was Naruto and that made him glance toward him only to catch Naruto staring at him too only to look away quickly. Itachi moved toward Naruto only to get pulled back by Sasuke.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Did something else happen?" Sasuke asked.

"No just let me go," Itachi said shaking his brother off and walking forward which Sasuke followed closely behind him.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto's seal being taken off and how he has to get another seal taken off," Sakura said making Itachi flinch at the thought of Naruto wanting to be separated from him.

"Naruto," Sasuke started but Itachi was already gone not wanting to be there anymore.

Itachi didn't see when Naruto's head went down or when Sasuke glared at his back and practically begged with his eyes to stop and listen to what the blonde was talking about.

"We're heading back," Kakashi said to Itachi.

"Yeah," Naruto answered before Itachi could and he didn't even notice the blonde followed him. "Everyone gets in the toads so we can get home directly," Naruto said.

Everyone did as Naruto asked especially because he seemed angry. They all could tell and weren't going to mention to him that his eyes were red at the moment. Even though his eyes were red they knew it was him and not the fox just by the expression on his face.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi can be with me while the rest of you can be in my other toad," Naruto said and Itachi realized he was being frozen out.

He pushed past them all and went into the toad with Naruto in toll by grabbing him on the arm.

"How about you go with Sasuke and Fu while the rest of us go in the other one," Kakashi said grabbing Sakura quickly and pulling her to the other toad.

The moment the four of them got in the toad was gone and dropped them off in the middle of the village. Sasuke wished he didn't have to be in this tension-filled toad because he was obviously the oddball out but nevertheless he got in the toad. Naruto and Itachi didn't say anything but Itachi wouldn't let go of Naruto's arm and Sasuke could see the annoyance on both of their faces. He was really scared to be in the toad with these two for too long.

"Here we are boss," Gamakichi said opening his mouth.

"Thanks, bud," Naruto said still being held by Itachi who was wearing his own face now.

Sasuke jumped out and ran away immediately leaving these two alone was the best option right now. Itachi didn't let Naruto notice that Sasuke was gone and dragged him back inside the house.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Itachi snapped in his face as he had him against the door.

"I'm not," Naruto said lying through his teeth.

"Really? Do you want to keep that answer or change it?" Itachi asked getting annoyed right back.

"Keep it," Naruto said pushing past the older man.

Itachi clenched his fist then unclenched them but let the younger man go and he left the house himself to find his brother and to see what was going on with Kisame.

By the time Itachi came back, Naruto was sleeping on his bed and Sasuke was on the floor next to Naruto.

"Why?" Itachi whispered but didn't care enough and climbed in the bed next to Naruto by the wall so Naruto would be able to hide him if someone came in the room.

Itachi came face to face with Naruto's sleeping face and something in him made him want to reach out but he refrained but the more he looked at the blonde the more he thought about the kisses from earlier.

'What am I going to do?' Itachi thought to himself and made himself turn away from Naruto not wanting to look at him anymore.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _So now these two are about to go through an awkward phase of their relationship. This chapter was mostly based on Itachi's feelings toward Naruto and how he felt about the kiss and everything. We will get Naruto and Sasuke's perspective next chapter. It will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective because Sasuke is the one dealing with both of them._**

 ** _Now, what would you like to see in the next chapter? If I like the idea or if it goes with the story than I will try to add it in the next chapter._**

 ** _Kisame will also be in the next chapter but more toward the end._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hekki bottom everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yes he does but that is going to be solved in this chapter.**_

 _ **nekoangel1988: I'm glad you like it. Do you think it is realistic?**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: He helps Naruto but in a different way. Kisame yes and no on this one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Sasuke was getting annoyed it's been two weeks that his best friend and older brother have started this weird dance around one another. They literally didn't talk to each other aside from giving each other glances that they tried to not get caught doing.

"Brother you're really annoying me," Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Itachi asked confused.

"Because you two have been doing a silent dance around each other for two weeks now. Is it because of the kiss you two had?" Sasuke asked and quickly regretted it after seeing the darkness on his brother's face.

"I don't want to talk about that day," Itachi growled out and walked away.

Sasuke was so annoyed and sighed loudly and walked toward his best friend who was in his room reading scrolls.

"Naruto your annoying me," Sasuke whined sitting next to him.

"Why? What did I do?" Naruto asked putting the scroll down and looked at his friend.

Sasuke was about to answer when he felt a cold presence from behind him making him look behind him seeing his brother standing there glaring at him. He didn't know whether to continue the conversation or not. He decided to push past the cold presence which was his brother and talk to his friend anyway.

"Naruto what's going on with you two?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed but it was a heavy sigh picking up the scroll again.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked worried now.

"Can we go get Ramen from Ichiraku?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a small smile hoping to cheer Naruto up.

The two started to get ready to leave and just as they were about to leave Itachi stood in the way.

"Where are you two going?" Itachi asked even though he knew because he heard.

"Itachi we can't keep him cooped up in here he needs some freedom," Sasuke said as he stepped forward blocking Itachi's view from Naruto knowing his brother already heard where they were going.

It was clear to Sasuke that whatever happened after their kiss is what is bothering Naruto. He didn't know why he knew he just knew.

"Where are you two going? Kisame will be here today and we have to go over the plan," Itachi said.

"We're going to Ichiraku's Itachi and we will be back it's not like we are leaving you behind. You're going to follow us anyway," Sasuke said getting even more annoyed with his brother.

"Fine I will be in Fu form then following you," Itachi said.

"NO!" Naruto said loudly looking directly at Itachi making Sasuke step out of the way.

"Why?" Itachi asked irritated.

"Because you never went back to Danzou so if he sees you he is going to wonder why and you're going to have to act like you were a bit behind or something and that won't line up with what everyone else said on the report," Naruto said.

"I was planning to act like Fu and go to Danzou anyway," Itachi said.

"It's been two weeks what are you not understanding? He already has people out looking for Fu," Naruto said getting closer to the older Uchiha.

Itachi knew Naruto was right but he wanted the blonde to keep talking to him so he wanted and needed Naruto to fight with him.

"You can come but you have to hide," Naruto said before he grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out the house.

Itachi wanted to pull Naruto back to him but he stopped himself and then set out to follow them. What sucked for him is he had to act like he was okay with everything lately. Like when Naruto started to fall asleep in Sasuke's room away from him or when Naruto started to eat away from him whenever he had the chance. He was just frustrated and that was fueling his main desire to be around Naruto.

Sasuke was in the worst position he could possibly think of and he didn't understand why. He noticed his brother's ongoing and growing feelings for the blonde but decided to leave it alone for now and focus on his best friend.

"Naruto could you stop pulling me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh sorry," Naruto said sheepishly as his arm went behind his neck.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"The day that my seal came off Itachi and I kissed and don't get me wrong it was embarrassing as hell but I didn't really seem to mind it. Sadly I knew what was going to happen though and I didn't realize I was going to be so disappointed by his response," Naruto explained like he was reciting a book that wasn't his own life.

"Damn what did he say?" Sasuke asked hoping it wasn't what he said himself.

"He said what I expected and I'm sure you know what it is yourself," Naruto said with a half-smile.

"Is this what is bothering you lately?" Sasuke asked.

"I... think I might actually have feelings for him," Naruto said.

"And you thought about this for two weeks?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I really thought about it. I wanted to understand why I was so disappointed by his response and why I didn't mind the kiss so much. I wanted to be sure it wasn't the bond that we share with each other but then I started blocking off my feelings for him and noticed it was my own feelings," Naruto explained as they sat down.

"You really like this person?" Sasuke said shocked.

"When we kissed it was the first time we were ever so open with each other. Not once were we as open as that moment. The second kiss just had me winded and I was panting afterward," Naruto said.

"So it peaked something inside you?" Sasuke asked trying to have a better understanding of what Naruto was feeling.

"Yeah something like that," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't really understand what Naruto was talking about but he wanted

"Naruto do you like my brother?" Sasuke asked directly.

"Maybe," Naruto whispered but the blush gave him away immediately.

Sasuke was shocked but at the same time, he wasn't. Naruto didn't really have many people in his life that really care about him the way he does with others so in Sasuke's opinion Itachi was the first to probably show him something different.

'What would have happened to us if we entered a bond instead of the two?' Sasuke thought then shivered at the very thought because he doesn't think he would ever like Naruto in that way. 'But this doesn't seem like the bond for either of them,' Sasuke thought as an afterthought.

"So, when he said to forget about the kiss did he hurt your feelings?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know that at the time but yes he hurt my feelings," Naruto said.

"Then you hurt his feelings by saying you wanted your other seal off," Sasuke commented.

"I wasn't talking about that seal," Naruto said shaking his head. "He just took it that way," Naruto said.

"I even took it that way. What were you talking about then?" Sasuke asked.

"This one," Naruto said raising his shirt up and showing Sasuke a seal on his back.

"What the fuck is that from?" Sasuke asked shocked his hands going over the seal.

"This is the seal that prevents even me from losing control in Kyuubi form," Naruto said.

"That is why they weren't able to do it without your permission?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put his shirt back down.

"No that is the seal on my stomach," Naruto said as he ordered his and Sasuke's ramen.

"When did you get the one on your back?" Sasuke asked.

"When I lost control the second time," Naruto said as he started to eat his ramen.

"Second time?" Sasuke questioned.

"That is a discussion for another time like when we're on our property," Naruto said making Sasuke smile. "What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You said our," Sasuke said still smiling.

"Well I'm living with you so it's mine too," Naruto said nervously and blushing brightly making Sasuke laugh.

After that, it was just playful banter and eating. They talked about what they did while the other was away and what they trained on. Naruto told him he had advanced with the Rasengan but wasn't allowed to use it because it messed with his nerves and chakra nerves in his arm. They even stayed there when they were done eating.

"How about we go to train? We haven't had a little battle since we were kids," Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, the last time we fought we both know what happened," Naruto said.

"I won't do that again," Sasuke said sadly.

"I know Sasuke," Naruto said putting his arm around his shoulders. "Let's go then," Naruto said dragging Sasuke along with him again.

Naruto could feel the anger from the other Uchiha but he ignored it. He could also feel the loneliness and the irritation but didn't want to deal with it because he was for once having fun with his best friend which he hasn't had in such a long time.

They play fought together for an hour before they got tired and fell asleep at the training grounds together.

Itachi sighed and walked to his brother and Naruto just as Kisame popped up.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked.

"It's been a long time for me to Itachi," Kisame said annoyed already from the mission he had.

"What happened?" Itachi asked as he picked up Sasuke.

"Pain gave me a mission with Hidan and Kakazu but they both fell off the map," Kisame said.

"I heard something about that," Itachi said.

"Yeah from what I heard your little bonded one killed Kakazu while one of the other little brats here destroyed Hidan somehow," Kisame said glaring at the thought of being in the position he's in.

Itachi thought back to a week ago when Naruto was gone for three days while training with Kakashi he disappeared completely when he heard Shikamaru Nara's teacher Asuma was dead. Then a few days later Naruto was gone again and that's when he heard that Naruto killed Kakuzu one of the oldest Akatsuki members they had.

"I was supposed to help them catch a tailed beast number seven but she fell off the map too," Kisame complained as he went to help pick up the blonde.

"No, I got him," Itachi said practically dropping Sasuke into his hands so he could pick up Naruto.

"What happened when I was gone that you're so defensive?" Kisame asked curiously.

Kisame is a friend of Itachi's before anything. He didn't care for anyone in the Akatsuki before Itachi came but now he cares for what happens to his friend that he could barely understand sometimes.

"Nothing I can't deal with," Itachi said picking Naruto up. "I have a task for you though if you want it?" Itachi said looking back at his friend.

"Did you two get closer now?" Kisame asked gesturing between Itachi and Naruto as he held Sasuke up.

"You can say that," Itachi said.

"You know I don't plan on letting Pain let you die with him right?" Kisame said.

"I know but I don't plan on letting him die either," Itachi said firmly.

"Then I don't plan on letting him die either," Kisame said agreeing immediately.

"Let's go before someone catches us," Itachi said.

They popped up on the Uchiha grounds and felt someone there and Itachi immediately told Kisame to hide with Sasuke while Itachi transformed into Sasuke and carried Naruto into the main family house. When Itachi walked in and saw Danzou his blood was boiling.

"Is there something you need?" Itachi asked so close to snapping.

"What's wrong with the blonde?" Danzou asked ignoring the need to answer the other question.

"Lord Danzou do you always come in other people's homes uninvited?" Itachi asked ignoring Danzou's question now as he put Naruto down on the couch and stood in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha I was thinking of renovating the area since it's not being used and making it another area for other people in the village," Danzou said trying to intimidate Itachi not knowing it was Itachi.

"I dare you to try," Itachi said darkly his eyes changing.

Danzou stepped back. He didn't understand why the younger Uchiha reminded him of his brother at the moment but he was a bit scared.

"I was going to make a good deal for the rest of the properties," Danzou said trying to reiterate what he said in the beginning.

"I will have to think about it," Itachi said politely well as politely as he could.

"Do you know what happened to Fu Yamanaka?" Danzou asked changing his task.

"Fu Yamanaka?" Itachi asked playing dumb.

"The one that went on the mission with us," Naruto answered lifting his head from the sofa.

"Naruto you're awake now," Danzou said.

"Yes, I'm awake. What happened to Fu?" Naruto asked playing dumb because he knew.

"He hasn't been seen or heard from since you all have come back," Danzou said.

"He was dropped in this area with us then he left immediately when I went inside," Naruto said.

"What about you Sasuke?" Danzou asked.

"I went by Sakura's I'm sure someone saw me with her," Itachi said.

"Thank you for your information," Danzou said starting to leave.

"Also I don't think you want these properties," Naruto said.

"And why is that?" Danzou asked making him turn to look back at the blonde.

"You never know who might come back to see what has happened to the properties," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders making Danzou freeze.

"What do you mean by that?" Danzou asked slightly freaked out.

"Like the spirits and all that of the Uchiha clan," Naruto said.

Danzou relaxed because he thought Naruto didn't realize Itachi comes back from time to time. He thought Naruto wasn't thinking of actual humans related to the Uchiha bloodline would come back not knowing he was standing right in front of one. It also just so happens to be the one he is scared of.

"See you Lord Danzou," Itachi said as he walked out of the door. "Real soon," Itachi whispered but Danzou didn't hear it.

"Leave it alone for now," Naruto said grabbing his hand then realizing what he did made him pull away quickly.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Itachi asked as he felt no one near them.

"I haven't been," Naruto said.

"You even blocked your emotions from me for a while and you ignored me all day today," Itachi said.

"Because I was spending time with my best friend which mind you haven't happened in a while without a plan being involved to do something. It was nice to stop thinking and just talk about things that weren't so painful or dreadful," Naruto said looking away.

Before the conversation could continue Sasuke and Kisame walked in the house arguing with each other.

"What is wrong with you two?" Itachi asked as he sat in front of Naruto on the couch and put his hand against Naruto's.

"Damn it Itachi why the hell did you have Kisame carry me?" Sasuke snapped on Itachi.

"First little brother it's a good thing I did because if I would have gone into the house with you in my hands and me be you that would have been weird," Itachi said.

"Why did you have to be me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because that creep with the cane was here," Kisame commented.

"Danzou was here?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes and he wanted our properties," Naruto said as he sat up and gently pushed Itachi out of the way but his hand stayed near Itachi's and Itachi could feel it's warmth making him want to reach out so he slowly did.

Itachi made it seem like that he wasn't paying attention to his hand moving but he was so focused on his hand and the warmth he was searching for that he couldn't help it. When he felt the tips of Naruto's fingers his breath hitched and he felt Naruto's breath hitch too but he continued to talk but his fingers moved too.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," they both said not looking at the other as they pulled their hands apart from each other.

Itachi moved completely toward the kitchen while Kisame followed him but before he left Naruto could see blush appearing on his face making him blush too but he just went down on the couch.

"We need to put seals in our house," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What was going on just a few minutes ago?" Sasuke asked completely distracted as he sat down next to his friend.

"Sasuke focus," Naruto said feeling strange that he wasn't the one being told that.

"I agree but I still want to know what happened between you and my brother," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed standing up and going toward the kitchen with an annoying Sasuke following behind him.

"Who wants to help me put seals around the house?" Naruto asked making Itachi look at him immediately.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it," Sasuke said and that made Itachi frown.

"No I don't want to do it with you because you won't stop asking," Naruto said.

"I will ask afterward then," Sasuke said.

"That doesn't comfort me at all," Naruto said walking out of the kitchen.

"I will do it with you," Itachi said going after the blonde pushing his little brother out of the way.

Sasuke and Kisame both looked at him shocked and they both wanted to follow but held back and stayed in the kitchen.

"Wait," Itachi said reaching out to Naruto only to accidentally slam them both into a wall.

They were so close that they both could breathe in what the other smelled like. Naruto looked up toward Itachi's face and that's when it seemed that the time around them stopped.

"Sorry," Itachi said pulling back slowly wanting so badly for Naruto to pull him back in but the blonde didn't.

"It's fine," Naruto said but the blush was on his face and he looked away from Itachi.

Itachi didn't like that and forced the blonde to look back at him.

"Stop looking away from me it's irritating," Itachi growled out stepping closer to the blonde who was against a wall already.

Instead of the blonde wanting the older Uchiha near him he wanted him away because he wasn't sure what he would do. He was scared of his own reaction toward the older man.

Itachi saw the blonde start to push him away and that irritated him making him pull the blonde into his room.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? You don't mind my brother touching you," Itachi snapped his voice low and angry.

"Why are you so angry?" Naruto snapped at him back.

"Why are you trying to provoke me?" Itachi snapped at him again coming closer but Naruto still maintained a safe distance between him and the older man which irritated him even more.

Itachi reached for him and Naruto dodged only for Itachi to grab his other arm and push him against the door.

"I hate when you do..." Itachi was stopped because Naruto kissed him.

Itachi was shocked but immediately responded with just as much vigor as Naruto. The kiss started off slow then went rough. The two didn't even know where it came from. Itachi pushed Naruto's hands above his head but still held them not wanting to let go no matter what.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to rub his hands in Itachi's hair but it seemed Itachi had other plans for his hands so he let it happen as the kiss was even more passionate.

They slowly parted and the glazed look in each other's eyes made them both blush profusely.

"Don't tell me to forget this one," Naruto whispered his voice soft and it made Itachi realize that he hurt the blonde's feelings when they first kissed.

"Naruto do you like me?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Maybe," Naruto said again but the blush was telling Itachi everything he needed to know and that made him instantly let go of Naruto's hands.

Itachi's hands went to Naruto's cheeks as he pulled Naruto into another kiss but it was much softer than before. It was also not as long as the other one.

"Maybe I like you too," Itachi said as he parted from the blonde's lips.

The blonde reacted to the words kissing Itachi again. The two completely forgot about the other two in the house and even about the seals that they were supposed to be doing.

Itachi dragged Naruto to his bed laying him down as he got on too. They laid next to each other and talked out what they were feeling. Itachi told him how jealous he felt and Naruto explained to him about how he learned how he felt and why he was blocked from him for a while. The two were a lot more open with each other.

"Naruto I won't let anything happen to you," Itachi whispered to him.

"Good, because if you did I would haunt you," Naruto said as he slowly fell asleep.

Itachi smiled at that and softly kissed Naruto's lips before he tried to get up only to be held down.

"Don't leave," Naruto whispered in his sleep.

"Okay," Itachi said kissing his cheek.

He sent out a clone to do the job of putting the seals all over the house and stayed comfortable with Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _The Akatsuki will be talked about in the next chapter some more but I'm not sure yet if they will be in the chapter. It's about to start moving the romance and the chaos._**

 ** _Leave a review... if you have something in mind you want to see let me know._**


End file.
